SStime: Oneshots
by Yk2895
Summary: Conjunto de OneShots, cada uno distinto al anterior variando el rating de T-M. Sasuke menor que Sakura, un mundo de sexo y dinero, la posesividad de Sasuke, el triste destino de enamorarte de tu hija y muchos escenarios mas. Pesimo Summary pero buen contenido.
1. Sasuke-Kun

**LEER-LEER-LEER-LEER**

**QUE ES ESTO**?: un conjunto de OneShots **SasuSaku **varían calificación de T a M, habrán AU's y unas cuantas en el mundo ninja**.**

**PORQUE?: **Me gustaría pensar que tengo muy buenas ideas pero me da flojera hacerlas todas de largo termino aunque me gustan así normalmente, por lo tanto decidí hacer esto, tal vez algunas de aquí por peticiones suyas las haga **MultiCap. Ooooo podría ceder alguna si piden la autorización.**

**ADVERTENCIA: OOC, StraightShota (?), Masturbación.**

**RATED: M**ature

**PUBLISHED: marzo 6/14 **

**S**asuke**-K**un

Sasuke-kun es un niño muy lindo, con cabello negro muy negro, ojos tan oscuros que te hacen creer combina con su pelo, va en 6° apenas iniciando su secundaria, es la locura de las niñas de su curso, aunque aun es un niño su cuerpo ha ido madurando un poco mas rápido que el de sus compañeros contando así con una estatura mayor a los niños de su edad.

Aunque debería apenarme el hecho de que me he tocado pensando en él, hermano menor de Itachi mi sexi novio, nunca esta la vergüenza o la culpa cuando lo hago, ni siquiera aquel viernes de hace 2 meses, cuando se podría decir que lo violé según la ley pues solo es un niño de 12 años.

.

.

_**Yo** tengo 18._

* * *

_Viernes 2 meses atrás._

Itachi partió hoy a presentar el examen de aceptación de la universidad, no regresaría hasta el lunes por lo que me pidió que acompañase a Sasuke hasta la estación cercana a la casa del mismo pues sus padres no podrían ir por él al instituto, lo que nos trae al porque en este momento me encuentro en el metro, a las 12:30 de pie y rodeada de un sinfín de personas que me tienen presa junto a mi pequeño cuñado contra una de las puertas, imposibilitados de movimiento hasta que lleguen a la siguiente parada y las puertas sean abiertas.

Hacia algo de frió y maldecía su uniforme colegial por no protegerla del vil aire acondicionado que no solo provoco prestarle su saco (bueno era de Itachi pero ahora era suyo) a Sasuke, también disparo el recuerdo de la noche lluviosa en la que con su gran imaginación ideo el escenario perfecto de una de sus fantasías mas cachondas y junto a sus dedos había llegado al éxtasis casualmente con la personita que tenia en frente ocasionando la reacción de su cuerpo ante tal estimulante mental, haciendo notar sus pezones erectos (usaba top para el instituto, el brassier se le hacia muy incomodo) y un cosquilleo ya conocido en su zona intima.

Cambia su peso de pierna en pierna tratando de aumentar esa sensación, le encantaba estar excitada, sentir escalofríos en su cuerpo reaccionando a cualquier roce, sentir sus pezones rozando con la suave tela de sus tops, la ligera dificultad para respirar, el palpitar de su centro dilatado esperando una intromisión. De solo pensarlo se le resecan los labios y sabia que ya estaba bastante lubricada podía sentirlo, se abrió paso en su rostro un puchero pues su novio no esta para aliviar su deseo y la verdad no tenia un vibrador, le apenaba ser vista comprando uno.

Suspiraba mientras se recostaba en las puertas, ya extrañaba su novio y no habían sido mas de 7 horas desde que lo vio, observo a su alrededor notando que cada quien estaba en su mundo hasta que se topo con la cabeza de su cuñado y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en su rostro... Se pegó a la espalda del pelinegro y lo sintió tensarse, se quedo unos 15 minutos examinando el lenguaje corporal del niño, después de esto empezó con su táctica, liberando su respiración cada tanto tras el oído de Sasuke y en su nuca, deleitándose cuando notaba la piel erizada de su presa. Si iba a hacer esto tendría que hacerlo con cuidado no quería asustarlo y tampoco quería ser descubierta y puesta tras las rejas por violación!

.

[...]

.

Sasuke estaba algo nervioso desde que su hermano le dijo que Sakura lo acompañaría en el metro bueno también avergonzado, ella seguro pensaría que es tan joven que no puede ni ir solo a casa.

_Sigh_

Le gustaba la novia de su hermano por si su sonrojo no es suficiente muestra de esto, era su crush desde hace ya unos cuantos meses y todo iba bien hasta que por ser un curioso, metido y poco suertudo se encontró con la imagen de su hermano arrodillado entre las piernas de una desnuda Sakura.

Su primera erección!

Y muchas le siguieron a esa, aunque le daban celos verla con su hermano trataba de ignorarlo cada que los veía teniendo sexo (que eran muchas veces al mes) y se dedicaba a imaginar que era él quien la hacia gemir, pues aunque era aun joven y algo inocente cuando se excitaba se volvía todo un pervertido.

Tan metido en su mundo estaba que se sobresalto al sentir al objeto de su lujuria presionada en su espalda, podía sentir los pechos de la susodicha y su amiguito estaba despertando. Trato de ignorar las descargas eléctricas que le causaba la respiración en su nuca pero no pudo evitar el brinco de su corazón y su miembro al sentir la mano que se escabullo por la chaqueta y camisa recorriendo desde su espalda y llegando a su vientre, su miembro ya se encontraba totalmente erecto y palpitante. Paso saliva y miro a sus alrededores pero nadie estaba poniendo atención sintió los labios de Sakura bajo su oído susurrándole que se calme un poco, que no le hará nada malo y que si no le gusta ella se detendrá.

.

.

…. _Ja! Como si eso fuera a pasar._

Trato de calmarse un poco pues no quería parecer un tonto frente a ella y tuvo que morderse el labio al sentir la mano de la pelirosa rozar la cabeza de su miembro, el saco de su hermano era bastante grande llegando un poco bajo la entrepierna creando así un ambiente de total privacidad para las sucias actividades que seguro tenia planeada su cuñada, pero se sorprendio al encontrar su zipper y boton ya desechos remangados junto a sus boxers bajo sus testículos, todo en la oscuridad del saco.

Salían gemidos queditos por las ministraciones de la pelirosa, quien trataba su miembro con cariño y lentitud pero en verdad le gustaría que fuera mas salvaje. Apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de la chica mientras el brazo izquierdo de la misma lo rodeaba por la cintura, aparentando a los inocentes del metro como si fuera un abrazo cuando la chica estaba repartiendo besos mojados por todo su cuello, y jugando con la rajita de su pene, provocándo espasmos y que su liquido preseminal empezara a salir.

Seguían en su momento pervertido, ella jugando y el rendido una vez mas a sus encantos, entendía ahora porque su hermano había dejado las andadas... Se escucho por los parlante el anuncio de su parada, lo que disparo el brazo de la chica arrancándole un pequeño gruñido que fue opacado por el sonido de la grabación, y siendo lo más sutil posible empezó a embestir el puño de la pelirosa hasta que con una fuerte mordida en sus labios se vino en la mano de su primera fantasía.

_Todo en la oscuridad del saco de su hermano._

Ella le dio un beso en la comisura de sus labios mientras sacaba su mano y le decía que se acomodara, se sentía algo incomodo por la situación por lo que apenas se abrieron las puertas le murmuro su despedida con un sonrojo como los de su amiga Hinata y salió caminando tan rápido como sus pies le permitían.

La pelirosa suspiro saliendo de sus recuerdos, sabia que epodria calificarse como una enferma pero Sasuke-kun es tan lindo y violable, es justificable y estaba segura que cualquier otra mujer en su sano juicio lo hubiera hecho, menos mal el niño no se sintió mal porque eso si la hubiera llenado de culpabilidad.

Esa noche tuvo que aliviarse sola cuando llego a casa, repasando lo ocurrido en su cabeza y aunque sabe que lo que hizo estuvo mal solo se gano un celoso admirador que se llena de orgullo arruinándole el sexo con su novio.

.

.

.

No podía esperar a que** El** tuviera 18.

* * *

Mehh! Me parecen buenas mis ideas en el cuaderno pero luego aquí ya no. lo se un final algo raro pero me pudo la pereza.

**ESPERO NO HABER OFENDIDO A NADIE!**

Aunque soy una pervertida no quiero que interpreten esto como una violación o no se, me gusta pensar que reflejo algo no tan macabro.

Espero les halla gustado.


	2. Im in Luv with a Stripper part1

**Gracias por sus opiniones, lo se el final estuvo pésimo pero en verdad llevaba ya mucho en el PC y tuve que pararme a cocinar jaja. **

**AYUDA: Soy muy mala en los Summary así que si alguien pudiera colaborarme seria genial solo envíenla por PM pero enserio háganlo. También si tienen alguna idea o algo pueden pedirla y tendrán un Oneshot aquí.**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: OOC, **Nada muy serio. Las cosas que no describa como vestuario o sitios es porque no soy buena haciéndolo, prefiero dejarles eso a la imaginación de cada quien.

**Rated: T**

**Published: **Marzo 7/14

**In Love with a Stripper!**

El ambiente apestaba a sudor y alcohol, cada segundo que pasaba ahí sintiéndose como una sardina enlatada se arrepentía de haberse dejado sonsacar por Naruto, es decir en que momento se le pudo meter en la cabeza que estaba bien ir a un bar (más como burdel) con ese idiota? No sabia si sentirse avergonzado por el que dirán o enfurecido por el escandalo de los payasos que tenia al lado… ¡Actuaban como si nunca hubieran visto una mujer desnuda!

Bufo mientras se enderezaba y trataba de ver el "show" pues los silbidos y el murmuro con cara de imbécil del rubio de "es una de las mejores stripper de aquí" no hizo mas que llenarlo de curiosidad pues nunca asistía a sitios como estos así este fuera uno de los mas nombrados en la ciudad siendo inaugurado hace poco, se llamaba _Akatsuki. _Y la razón por la que no venia era el Dinero como era necesario para todo en la vida por lo que no tenia dinero para derrochar, no es que fuese mas pobre que una clase media (económicamente hablando) pero actualmente su familia no estaba en el mejor de sus momentos, su padre había perdido las acciones de lo poco que salvo de su pequeña empresa por lo que por ahora debería ayudar a su familia disminuyendo gastos superfluos, ya no mas casa grande ni autos o ropa despampanante , además si prestaba atención al baile no tendría que ver la cara de perros hambrientos de sus acompañantes cada que pasaba una mesera.

Se apagaron las luces de colores mientras en la pequeña tarima se encendían dándole un toque misterioso en compañía del humo con olor meloso que empezaba a extenderse por el sitio, empezó una música con un beat poco definido pero supuso que era lo ideal para esta clase de espectáculos, poco a poco se distinguía una sombra femenina dirigiéndose con un caminar felino y destilando aires de seducción a la tarima en forma de T y apenas llego al centro el reflector se poso en ella (A/N: si es ese el nombre de la luz blanca?) . Vestía uno de esos disfraces mas sexis que eróticos, pues no enseñaba nada y aunque fuera vergonzoso, ella solo incitaba a que quisieras averiguar que hay bajo la tela.

Giraba mientras contorneaba sus caderas al ritmo de la música, debía admitir que tenia muy buen cuerpo y no se veía como esas chicas desaliñadas que tienden a estar en clubes (?) o en las esquinas de barrios poco confiables… _Descendía con sus manos apuntando al extravagante cielorraso, con la seguridad que solo tienen aquellos que saben son buenos en lo que hacen, de nuevo sube con lentitud mientras con movimientos parecidos al belly-dance tenia a mas de uno hipnotizado seduciendo con esos ojos al parecer verdes, prometedores de experiencia y buen sexo. Gira y gira, moviendo ese culo firme y grande mientras sus manos recorren su cuerpo con caricias casi inexistentes que iban retirando prendas a su lento paso, giraba de nuevo y formando una pose erótica fue incluyendo al tubo de acero en su encantador baile que junto a sus miradas y gestos lujuriosos nos tenia a muchos con la boca seca. Se enderezaba lentamente sin separarse del tubo mientras con esos movimientos tan sexuales daba la impresión que bailaba apresada a su amante, moviendo su vientre y rayando suavemente el tubo, simulando una penetración lenta pero profunda, escalando el tubo alardeando de la elasticidad que posee mientras sus altos zapatos son llenados de las propinas de sus victimas…_

Seguía embelesado viendo como se desasía del sostén quedando ahora solo en unas pequeñas tangas extravagantes como todo su espectáculo y las pequeñas copas que protegen sus pezones de la vista del mundo, que sin duda serian tan rosados y provocativos como todo su cuerpo... Su pantalón le apretaba, sus sentidos estaban mas perceptores de lo normal mientras veía como su cabellera negra se esparcía alrededor de su cara maquillada como la hechicera que es, no le calculaba mas de 20 años pues aun tenia facciones algo infantiles que no se podían ocultar con sombras oscuras y labiales rojos y aun cuando el show termino, recogió sus propinas y se fue con quien seria el suertudo de tenerla en su cama esta noche, solo podía fantasear con esos ojos aparentemente verdes mirándolo profundamente mientras la tenia bajo su cuerpo.

.

.

* * *

Una joven pelirosa de no mas de 17 años estaba posada frente a una puerta acompañada de su "padre", no sabia como sentirse pues no lo veía desde quien sabe cuando y ahora tendría que vivir con el pues su madre tuvo que salir del país buscando nuevos horizontes , suspiro mientras analizaba la vivienda de 2 pisos en un barrio central no es que fuera una mocosa altanera pero aunque su antigua casa no era muy lujosa y llamativa estaba segura que la familia de su padre eran de dinero, razón por la que el querido Fugaku había arreglado con mamá no arruinar la reputación de su apellido al ser yo resultado de una noche de tragos lo que provoco una gran pelea por parte de su madre quien decidió no aceptar ayuda económica del bastardo por mas que la necesitaran… Oh bueno aparentemente no estaban también como antes.

Ignoro la pizca de resentimiento que había en la voz de la hermosa pelinegra que la recibió, supuso que seria extraño no le doliera el haber sido engañada, saludo cortésmente mientras entraba y se instalaba en el que seria su cuarto, ahora tenia un hermano que tampoco mostro mucha felicidad de conocerla pero era lindo así que su personalidad no podría ser igual de atractiva, acomodo todas sus prendas y pertenencias. Aunque ya había culminado su secundaria, un poco pronto para algunos todo gracias a sus buenas notas no asistiría a la universidad hasta que tuviese más dinero ahorrado, si quería estudiar medicina necesitaría mucho y sabia que su mamá no le aportaría mucho como lo hace desde antes de sus 15 que prefería gastar el dinero en alcohol y parrandas que en su hija con la excusa de que ser madre soltera era difícil, por lo que decidió tomar las cosas en sus manos, si quería algo trabajaba y lo compraba ella misma pero a esa edad si encuentras un trabajo no es muy bien pagado y si quería tener la vida que deseaba tendría que sacrificarse… tal vez la juzgaran por vender su virginidad pero en verdad para ella ese termino estaba sobrevalorado, aprovecho las ofertas de Karin quien era prepago (así se les dice en mi país como a las prostitutas no se de mejor nivel) y asistió a las fiestas con las demás niñas de ese medio, lo bueno era que podía darse el lujo de elegir con quien acostarse siendo su primera vez un pelirrojo llamado Sasori en verdad muy guapo y atreves de esos 2 años se seguían viendo, mas ahora que es dueño de un nuevo club donde le ofreció trabajo como una de las Strippers mejores pagas aparte de las propinas, ser la favorita del jefe tenia sus ventajas. Así pues empezó a comprarse sus cosas aunque siempre esos clientes adinerados la llenaban de obsequios y ropa y abrió una cuenta para menores donde tiene sus ahorros para sostenerse a futuro mientras estudia.

Termino de organizar su cuarto y salió a convivir con su nueva "familia", aportaría lo que mas pudiera no quería estar como una recogida así su padre estuviera como niño con juguete nuevo con ella, además se daba cuenta que como en su anterior hogar, tendría que ser parte de los ingresos si quería seguir con los pequeños lujos a los que ya estaba acostumbrada.

* * *

Ya habían pasado cerca de 3 meses desde que se dio cuenta que su padre fue infiel y tenia ahora una medio hermana, bufo al recordarlo aun no disculpaba a su padre completamente y trataba de no compartir mucho con Sakura así dijeran lo madura, responsable y centrada que era para su edad, le molestaba tener que encontrársela en esos pequeños shorts que solía usar o cuando salía a ejercitarse con esas licras que abrazaban su lindo y apetecible trasero sin dejar nada a la imaginación, era tan molesto levantarse con esas erecciones matutinas, ¡Dios! Tenia 19 años y una niña de solo 17 lo calentaba solo con aparecerse frente a él y lo peor eran sus ojos le recordaban tanto a los de la bella stripper que solía imaginarse bailaba solo para el pero en vez de cabello negro tenia cabello rosa… y lastimosamente lucia mejor.

Ya estaba a 2 calles de su casa, venia de buscar empleo porque así vergonzoso y tonto no podía evitar la envidia que sentía al ver a su "hermanita" con su celular nuevo mientras el tenia un modelo de hace 5años , no compraba nada costoso desde la quiebra de su padre y no entendía como ella aparte de tener cosas tan costosas como el solía aportara también a los gastos familiares, no sabia que hacia esa maldita seductora pero lo motivo a el también comprar lo suyo… se impresiono un poco al ver un carro tan caro como esos en este barrio pues sabia que era importado y venia escoltado por un auto mas , se detuvo en la esquina donde no era visto quería averiguar quien podría venir ahí … obtuvo su respuesta cuando del auto se bajo un hombre no mas de 25 años con cabello largo y negro en un coleta baja quien se dirigía a la puerta del copiloto, el tipo tenia pinta de esos que trafican droga ya saben vistiendo esos trajes caro-. Sus pensamientos se detuvieron al ver quien bajaba del auto, era **ELLA! **La linda pelinegra del _Akatsuki _, vio como el sujeto le entregaba unas bolsas con los nombres de algunas de las marcas mas costosas de ropa, y esta a su vez se ponía en puntitas ( sus tacones no la ayudaban mucho con la altura del hombre) para darle un beso que de repente parecía ser muy intimo y este le apretaba el trasero sobre el vestido que llevaba, seguía en su miniShock mientras veía como el hombre abordaba de nuevo el auto y seguido de sus escoltas salía del barrio mientras la chica lo despedía con una sonrisa maliciosa y un movimiento de su mano hasta que se perdieron de vista, la pelinegra borro su sonrisa mientras miraba a lado y lado y dirigía sus manos a su cabello para ir bajando lo que aparentaba ser una peluca y dejaba al descubierto cabello rosa, guardo la peluca y empezó a sacarse unas pinzas que dejaban caer su largo cabello rosa como una casca-

_dejaba al descubierto cabello rosa…_

_al descubierto cabello rosa…_

_cabello rosa…_

_rosa…_

_**ROSA!**_

_Hn._**HN**

Mientras la veía alejarse en dirección a su casa solo un pensamiento retumbaba en su cabeza…

_Sabia que esos pecadores ojos verdes ya los había visto!_

* * *

**Chanchanchanchan! **

**Este será un two shot por lo que luego subiré la 2da (duh!)… En serio espero les halla gustado!**

**Hmm compártanme sus opiniones.**

**NOOO OLVIDEEEN ayudarme con el Summary.**


	3. Destiny part1

**Humpty Dumpty Dhu****: **Si de hecho ya tenia planeado uno de incesto Padre-hija y de hecho yo también tengo cierta fascinación con el incesto pero solo Uchihacest, hmm cuando lo haga tendré en cuenta tus ideas.

**Terpsicore de Geminis****: **Gracias, intento que en esta historia Sakura tenga como un tipo de pensamiento que no toma muy en cuenta el amor de ninguna manera, trato de que se vea algo madura, hmm es duro de explicar oh bueno simplemente no me gusta la Sakura enamorada de la mayoría de fics.

**Suiguitou****: **Si te gusta la perversión deberías leer mi historia **SPANKING,** aun no subo la ultima parte pero en verdad debo palmearme la espalda y felicitarme en admitir que es bien cachonda.

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIWS, ME ENCANTA QUE LES GUSTEN MIS IDEAS LA VERDAD EMPECE A ESCRIBIR PORQUE CUANDO BUSCO FICS SIEMPRE HAY TEMAS QUE TIENDO A BUSCAR Y SI LOS HAY SON ALGO MALOS O SIMPLEMENTE NO ESTAN.**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: Referencia al Incesto.**

**RATED: T- M**

**PUBLISHED: M**arzo 9/14

**Dedicado: ****H**umpty** D**umpty **D**hu** y su Pervertido corazón. **

**DESTINY**

* * *

_OLD, but im not that Old!_

* * *

**El destino siempre les hacia una mala jugada**

_Gemidos_

_._

_._

_Suspiros_

_._

_._

_Susurros_

_._

_._

_-Más rápido!_

_._

_._

_Gruñidos_

_._

_._

_-Solo yo puedo tocarte así, lo sabes verdad?_

_._

_._

**Ellos estaban hechos el uno para el otro!**

_Un error de solo una noche_

_._

_._

_-Mmm Sasuke-kun_

_._

_._

_La consecuencia de un acto!_

_._

_._

_-Deberán casarse, esta mal visto que una jovencita sea madre soltera. Y ya quedo claro que si no obtenía lo que quería el nombre Uchiha quedaría por el piso._

_._

_._

_-Demonios Karin._

_._

_._

**Ellos se amaban…**

**.**

**.**

-_Ya llegue._

_._

_._

_Dos cuerpos se apresuran a vestirse_

_._

_._

_-Como te fue mamá?_

_._

* * *

_YOUNG, but im not that Young!_

* * *

_._

**Pero en esta vida, el Destino se empeño en joderlos… **

**.**

**.**

**Porque en esta vida EL era su padre**

**.**

**.**

**ELLA era su Hija**

**.**

**.**

_(Leer la siguiente Nota, Leer la siguiente Nota)_

* * *

**Jaja Dios hay mas puntos que letras. Se que quieren la segunda parte de InLoveWithAStripper pero en verdad hoy no me siento capaz de escribir algo lascivo (Ni de ningun otro tipo) y ya esta algo tarde –pout-**

**Hmm esto parece un tráiler de película, Oh bueno espero les guste ya aspiro y espero mañana subir almenos la conti de el anterior OneShot y tal vez otra, Destiny la continuare luego, al parecer tendre mas de un TwoShot aquí.**

**¿REVIEW?**


	4. Im in luv with a Stripper part2

**Sasu Love For Ever****: **Jaja sabes de hecho con ese capi pretendía confundirlas para que todo se sepa en la próxima parte, y pues si te molestan no se este tipo de relaciones haz como yo las tomo en sentido platónico, solo lo acepto siendo entre Uchihas porque en verdad es muy sexi.

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: Lime (?), masturbation.**

**RATED: T-M**

**PUBLISHED: M**arzo 10/14

**In Love with a Stripper!**

"_Su largo cabello rosa!_

**HN!**

_Lo único que revoloteaba en su cerebro era_

_-Sabia que conocía esos pecadores ojos verdes"_

_._

_[…]_

_._

Llevaba ya como una hora divagando por las calles cercanas a su casa, no sabía si enfrentar a su hermanita ya o esperar (aunque no veía porque debería hacerlo mas tarde) pero en verdad quedo como por 15 minutos en shock en el sitio que la vio bajar, quien lo diría que la misma pelirosa, respetuosa y responsable era una vil prostituta y a la vez aunque quisiera ignorarlo le daba rabia imaginarse esos hombres incluso mayores que el manoseando a su hermanita, cosa que lo impulso a decidirse y seguir su camino para enfrentar a la vil-prostituta-ojosverdes-seductora…

No sabia que buscaba con eso o como reaccionaria a su respuesta pero por su cabeza no pasaban las consecuencias.

Llego pues a su casa y se dirigió al segundo piso donde se encontraba tanto su habitación como la de la pelirosa y al pasar por el baño se dio cuenta que se estaba duchando por lo que decidió esperarla en su habitación, se sentó en su cama y como a los 10min la vio entrar vistiendo solo una toalla, la recorrió con sus ojos e inmediatamente fue transportado a esa noche en _Akatsuki, _con sus movimientos y ojos que hechizaban pero al encontrarse con dichos ojos salió de su trance y le dedico una mirada furiosa a lo que recibió una elevada ceja rosa, bufo y se acercó con pisadas fuertes (si, de esas de pataleta) hasta quedar a unos 3 metros de la pelirosa quien solo giro su cabeza un poco a la derecha como tratando de averiguar el porqué de su presencia… Sasuke solo la miro feo mientras alzaba con su mano derecha (cierta peluca pelinegra) y haciendo un gesto de asco se la arrojo al pecho.

-_Eres una Prostituta_?- puso todo el asco que podía en esa palabra- ¿_Así es que consigues tu cochino dinero? O simplemente lo ganas desnudándote para otros mientras tus clientes mas importantes te llenan de regalos?_

* * *

-_Eres una Prostituta_ ¿_Así es que consigues tu cochino dinero? O simplemente lo ganas desnudándote para otros mientras tus clientes mas importantes te llenan de regalos?_

Sakura solo alzo una de sus cejas mientras analizaba en silencio a su hermano, al parecer no fue debidamente cautelosa y ahora sabia su secreto, rodo los ojos por lo infantil que era (y eso que era mayor que ella por 2 años) y solo pudo recordad las palabras de su maestra de filosofía – _Sea lo que quieran ser, pero sean las mejores en su gremio- _Bueno pues ella era una de las mejores de la zona por lo que un pensamiento pícaro se le vino a la mente y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en sus labios mientras se acercaba sigilosamente a su hermanito…

.

_Oh si! Le demostraría lo __buena __que era._

* * *

Sasuke se sintió un poco intimidado cuando vio esa mueca en el lindo rostro de la vil bruja, y trago un poco forzado cuando vio el espacio que los separaba desapareciendo cada vez mas y mas hasta que se encontró con esa mirada sexi a tan solo unos 10cm de si y su corazón empezó a palpitar mas rápido cuando le acerco sus sexis labios (de prostituta, no lo olvides ya la han tocado esta sucia no caigas en su juego) que agraciaron su quijada hasta llegar a su oído.

.

-_Porque tan enojado hermano? Dime deseas que te de una muestra gratis?_

_._

Y no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, aunque no sabía que causo su lenta y/o nula reacción: la caída de la toalla, el lascivo beso o el sentir de esos pezones en su pecho… o tal vez fue el sentir de sus experimentadas manos desabrochando con gran rapidez sus pantalones, _Hmm _en verdad no sabia nada solo que cuando sintió sus frías manos tocándolo no pudo esconder el escalofrió que lo recorrió y mucho menos el hecho que ahora ella sabia que no estaba totalmente flácido

Se rindió al sentir su lengua envolviendo a la suya, persuadiéndolo a sentir el suave sube/baja de su miembro, le gustaría consolarse pensando que no aguanto la seducción por el tiempo que lleva sin tener sexo (aunque era guapo las chicas con las que solía revolcarse prefirieron alejarse cuando supieron de su quebrada familia, perras) pero sabia que se estaba mintiendo a sí mismo. ¡Ella era una emperatriz de la seducción! Sentía el rozar de sus lindos pechos en el a la vez que sus bajas caricias aumentaban un poco la velocidad y la presión en su agarre, Dios casi muere cuando esparció su liquido pre seminal por toda la cabeza de su miembro y jugaba con la pequeña rajita, empezó a embestir la mano que lo acariciaba como si fuera su pene algo hermoso mientras la abrazaba a su cuerpo y la besaba con fervor, acariciando su espalda, apretando su trasero y sintiendo sus senos en si, abrió sus ojos para observar el rítmico movimiento de esa sexi mano (si, todo en ella era sexi) hasta que una luz blanca lo cegó por un momento y todos sus músculos tensados se liberaron a la vez mientras un gutural gemido se hacia paso por entre sus labios, noto como la pelirosa lo llevaba hasta la cama de ella y medio reacciono cuando se hayo recostado en dicha cama, se apoyó en sus antebrazos admirando a la bella joven que tenia entre sus piernas, quien levanto la mano untada con un poco de su semen y tomo solo una probadita sin quitar su mirada de él, se agacho y le dio un beso muy caliente para luego pararse y recoger su toalla donde limpiaba su mano y le regalaba una gélida mirada.

-_No recuerdo ni a ti, ni el resto de tu familia quejándose del "cochino" dinero que les doy._

No supo que decir porque sabia era cierto, su padre aun no encontraba un trabajo que le pagara lo suficiente para ir saldando deudas y sostenerlos a ellos por lo que lo que ella aportaba era de mucha ayuda, suspiro cuando la vio terminar de vestirse (solo se puso unos panties con encaje y un lindo vestido nuevo) ella lo hacia sin mirarlo, se dirigió a un espejo donde se maquillo un poco y se ponía su peluca negra, se calzo y cuando recibió un mensaje lo miro por ultima vez con reproche mientras salía por la puerta de su habitación.

Sasuke solo se arregló su pantalón y bóxer mientras se asomaba por la ventana y la veía subirse en el mismo coche de hace unas horas en la misma esquina.

.

.

¿Fin?


	5. Obsessive

**Hmm esta historia se podría decir que es basada en hechos reales, tuve un amigo que tenía todas estas características y me decía cosas que también hay aquí y aunque no éramos pareja se comportaba de esta manera conmigo. Y varios hechos aquí escritos el los vivió o los esta viviendo.**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: DarkSasuke, Tal vez algunos insultos. Un poco Angst**

**RATED: T**

**PUBLISHED: M**arzo 10/14

**OBSSESIVE**

* * *

_Hasta cierto punto, el amor va siempre acompañado de obsesión, al menos en las etapas iniciales, pero para algunas personas la obsesión es tan intensa que la relación se vuelve destructiva y tremendamente dolorosa._

* * *

**_Fase de atracción_**

_Se produce una intensa y repentina atracción por la otra persona y un deseo de establecer una relación de inmediato, sin tener en cuenta su personalidad o posible compatibilidad. Confunden la atracción física inicial con amor y piensan que sus intensos sentimientos indican que están ante el amor de su vida, a pesar de que no conocen aún a esa persona._

_[…]_

_._

La había visto de lo lejos, sabia que llego a visitar hace 2 semanas pero Naruto aun no lo llamaba y él no iba a rebajarse buscando a su "mejor amigo"

.

**_Fase ansiosa_**

_Si se ha logrado establecer dicha relación, ésta se caracteriza por una gran ansiedad, con miedo al abandono,__celos__y pensamientos de infidelidad. Existe un deseo intenso de estar en contacto frecuente con esa persona, ya sea personalmente o mediante llamadas o mensajes. El miedo a la pérdida y la desconfianza generan sentimientos de tristeza, depresión o ira, de manera que las emociones son variables y extremas, con sentimiento de intensa alegría cuando todo va bien y miedo, ansiedad, ira, celos, etc., cuando percibe algún problema o sucede algo que hace aflorar sus muchos miedos e inseguridades. La persona obsesionada intenta controlar la conducta de su pareja y no desea que mantenga contacto con otras personas, de manera que se corre el riesgo de que se produzca un maltrato psicológico. A veces se producen reacciones violentas si la otra persona empieza a negarse a las exageradas demandas obsesivas._

_._

_[…]_

_._

-Mira Sasuke-teme, esta es Sakura-chan de quien te hable.

.

_Una hermosa sonrisa cálida, y brillantes ojos verdes, lo miraban con curiosidad. _

Hn en verdad era mucho más bella de cerca.

_._

_-Mucho gusto Sasuke-kun, espero nos llevemos bien_

_._

_Una sonrisa sexi con oscuros secretos ocultos._

_._

_-Hn. Igualmente_

_._

**_Fase obsesiva_**

_Se produce una total pérdida de control, la obsesión llega a su punto máximo, así como las conductas de control obsesivo. La persona víctima de la obsesión se siente mal y empieza a alejarse, lo cual crea más ansiedad y deseo de control en su pareja. La persona obsesionada no puede dejar de pensar en la otra persona y demanda una atención constante, sus llamadas son muy frecuentes y envía numerosos mensajes a lo largo del día. Pueden producirse acusaciones infundadas de infidelidad, y conductas obsesivas como seguir a la persona al trabajo para asegurarse de que no va a otro lugar, registrar sus objetos personales, revisar sus mensajes, etc. Deseo de saber todo lo que hace la otra persona, donde está en cada momento del día y con quien. Puede llegar a producirse maltrato emocional y físico._

_._

[…]

.

Habían pasado 4 meses desde que se conocieron, y 5 desde que empezaron a salir, Sasuke era muy celoso, al principio le gustaba que fuera así pero después empezaron las peleas por lo que lo dejo y se fue por 2 semanas de la ciudad a visitar a su tía, 2 semanas en que la llamaba casi en lagrimas y arrepentido, le decía que era como la luz que alumbraba en su oscura vida, que era la única quien le comprendía y como la amaría siempre le dedicaba canciones y le prometía cambiar por lo que su débil corazón no pudo negarse.

Todo estuvo bien por un tiempo, ya no le era extraño ver como sus contactos en redes sociales y en su cuenta de msn empezaban a bajar pues no sabia como pero él conseguía hachearla e insultar a todos aquellos hombres amigos suyos quien preferían terminar la amistad por las amenazas, como estaba ocupada en sus estudios universitarios inconscientemente no le daba la importancia debida a estas señales.

Hasta que conoció a su cuñado y sus guapos amigos que empezó una nueva etapa de peleas, donde con sus ojos quebrados la acusaba de infidelidad, la gritaba diciendo que los dejara o los mataría y le traería sus cuerpos como regalo ya luego de su enfado le exigía que le dijera que era mentira, que no estaba con ellos y no lo había cambiado… no le daba sentido a sus palabras pues sabia que enojado era otra persona, dañaba sus cosas y decía palabras hirientes ya cuando se encontrara desahogado la visitaría disculpándose, llevándole dulces o regalos que siempre le derretían el corazón.

**_Fase destructiva_**

_En esta fase tiene lugar la destrucción de la relación, que hace que la persona obsesionada se deprima tremendamente, con pérdida de autoestima, sentimientos de culpa, desprecio y __odio__hacia sí misma, así como ira o deseos de venganza. A veces, puede recurrir al alcohol, las __drogas__o el sexo como forma de consuelo o sentir deseos de suicidarse._

_._

_[…]_

_._

Fue después de una de sus mas grandes peleas, aunque gracias a Dios fue por mensajes todo cuando el llego a su departamento y vio el cuaderno de ella (yo tenia uno, tipo como un diario pero no con secretos ni nada solo escribía lo que pensaba cuando me enojaba o estaba triste) donde le dejo una carta diciéndole cuanto lo amaba pero cuanto la asustaba sus acciones y justificando así la ruptura de su relación.

Supo por Naruto como destrozo el lugar, estampando el celular contra la pared, tirando las cosas y pegándole patadas a los muebles y lastimándose a si mismo los nudillos por los puños que le daba a la pared, luego vino la historia de todas las fiestas a las que iba y salía tan drogado como un adicto de la calle y por ultimo la fase de mujeriego, donde como 2 veces se decía embarazo y obligo a abortar a esas chicas.

A veces hablamos, com veces al año pero todo por chat, han sido ya 4 años de eso y apenas terminare la universidad, ya veremos que pasa.

_._

_._

_FIN._

**Características de las personas que llegan a una obsesión patológica**

A menudo, han tenido infancias en las que se sintieron abandonados o fueron víctimas de abuso emocional, físico o sexual. Estas relaciones disfuncionales en la infancia les han podido impedir aprender patrones sanos de relación de pareja.

Tienen un miedo extremo a ser abandonados, reaccionando con gran miedo y ansiedad ante el más mínimo indicio, real o imaginado de abandono. Este miedo les hace aferrarse con fuerza a su pareja.

Se enamoran con mucha rapidez, de manera que nada más conocer a alguien pueden creer que es el amor de su vida y desear estar con esa persona para siempre.

Pueden tener problemas para controlar sus emociones y tener emociones muy intensas, que varían con gran facilidad. Esto hace que el amor que sienten sea muy intenso, pero también la ansiedad, el miedo al abandono y otras emociones negativas que, dada su intensidad, se vuelven difíciles de controlar.

* * *

**Espero les halla gustado, la verdad aunque es algo torcido amo escribir y leer un Sasuke asi.**

**Creo que hare una secuela aqui mismo y también publicare esto como un Oneshot separado.**


	6. AN y presentacion nueva idea

**HOLA OTRA VEZ!**

Hmm esperemos que fanfiction no me elimine esto por eso de no hacer capítulos solo con Nota de Autora y eso pero no tenia mas que hacer así que decidí contestar sus inquietudes.

. respecto a **In Luv with a Stripper, **me encuentro indecisa ya que aunque tengo la idea que me llevaría a poder hacer un final feliz y odio sufrir con historias así es genial hacerlas sufrir a ustedes (evilLaughs) en un principio pensé en hacerlo un **Longfic** pero actualmente no cuento con la disposición e inspiración, apenas lo escribí pensé en un fic de esos de final abierto pero como ustedes piden mas, tendrán que esperar porque en este momento me encuentro bloqueada en como continuarla sin hacerla parecer forzada por lo que ya veremos que pasa.

. Respondiendo a algunos reviews** (Sasu Love For Ever & Humpty Dumpty Dhu) son como mis Groupies!**

Lo de mi amigo no paso nunca nada que amenazara mi integridad fisica ya que eramos mas jovenes yo solo tenia 14 y el 15, hmm recuerdo que incluso cuando hablabamos logre persuadirlo de ver una Psiocologa pues tambien tendia de sufrir depresion y etc. tomo droga de esa recetada pero no recuerdo en que etapa pero lo de dejar la amistad y eso por medio del cuaderno si paso incluso el desastre que hizo, tambien eso de que entraba a mi msn y facebook cosas asi a alejar a mis otros amigos hombtres etc al final tambien hubo un tiempo en que dejaba asi como canciones re tristes otras en las que estaba enojado con migo y eso, ya al tiempo hablamos de nuevo y pues ya estaba asi asistiendo mucho a fiestas tomando y drogandose, lo de la niña embarazada tambien paso y ya hable con el hace poco ya ahora parece un poco su antigua forma de ser pero en fin, si una vez peleo algo feo con mi mejor amiga y si llego una vez a la casa todo enojado a tratar de manejarme con fuerza pero no contaba con lo imponente que soy yo (trato de reflejarme en los tipos de Sakura que escribo) y eso es todo.

Humpty gracias por comentar en el Obsesive de afuera jaja si he planeado hacer una secuela por que no lo puedo evitar soy adicta a los temas oscuros y pensaba ya hacer algo totalmente ficticio que conlleve a un final "Feliz"... entre comillas por algo.

Oh por cierto he pensado en hacer un GENDER-BENDER, proximamente trabajare en eso tambien asi en oneshots porque soy muy perezosa para tener muchas historias por separadas de hecho tengo abandonada mis demas historias por esta pero es que tengo tantas ideas que quiero publicar ya.

Eso es todo ya veremos mañana que tan inspirada estoy para publicar.


	7. Destiny Part2

**Suiguitou****: **me parece genial que hallas sido feliz con mi historia y respecto al ItaSaku sabes desde antes de abrir mi pagina tengo un fic en espera de ellos asi muy oscuro solo que a mi parecer Itachi en un Darkfic seria mucho mas tenebroso y no tan impulsivo como Sasuke, creo que el seria de esos posesivos que te hacen creer eres un objeto, tal vez y luego lo suba pero fuera ya que este grupo de Oneshots es solo SasuSaku lastimosamente, pero tengo un lemon ItaSaku aunque esta en ingles se llama PRETTY si quieres puedes leerlo por traductor o algo no se jaja.

**GRACIAS por sus otros Reviews, yyyyyy no se pídanme ideas de oneshots que yo les saciare sus fantasías (sexuales y no sexuales) jaja. Ya que pues si tengo varias ideas pero la gran mayoría requieren investigación de temas para darles algo informativo a parte de muy entretenido (si tengo mucho ego de escritora) y pues ahora mismo son las 10:30 así que no es mucho tiempo para escribir ya que debo hacer contribuir con la ensalada para el almuerzo y recoger a mi abuela que esto y lo otro.**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: referencias al incesto y otras cosas mas.**

**RATED: M (?)**

**PUBLISHED: M**arzo 11/14

**DEDICATED: Humpty Dumpty Dhu,** aqui esta tu Incesto padre-hija.

**DESTINY **

**Part2**

El tenía 16 cuando paso.

Hace poco entro en el mundo de las fiestas y alcohol por lo que no era muy bueno aguantándolo, eso mezclado con movimientos de baile sexuales y una chica entregándosele en bandeja de plata no era una muy buena combinación…

.

Mucho menos el tener sexo sin protección.

.

Todo estaba maso menos bien exceptuando que aquella chica llevaba 2 meses tratando de enamorarlo (era linda pero no le gustaba) creía que era una fan mas que solo veía sus buenas facciones pero se entero que ella iba tras mas que eso cuando uno de los peores días de su vida (ya no lo considera así) aquella chica se presento en su casa actuando como mártir atrayendo la atención de todos sus familiares quienes trataban de consolarla para luego quedar pasmados al oír el anuncio que salió de sus rojos labios (labial por supuesto)

-_Vamos a tener un hijo Sasuke._

[…]

_Hmm, creo que la expresión de mi padre e Itachi fue un insulto para los antepasados Uchiha._

_Suspiró_

Retomando el tema aquella chica iba tras el dinero de mi familia, de esas chicas que solo buscan engancharse a un hombre con dinero para después casarse y no tener que hacer mas en el mundo, que lastimosamente en ese entonces (1992) era obligatorio casarse al menos en los estándares de mi familia quienes no les importo prácticamente vender su hijo a una vida infeliz solo por no ensuciar el renombre Uchiha.

_-Sabias que el menor de los Uchihas embarazo a una chiquilla? Pobre jovencita ahora el niño mimado no quiere hacerse cargo._

¡Escandaló!

Sabia que eso era lo que pasaba por la mente de sus familiares cuando con su abuelo Óbito decidieron ofrecerlo en matrimonio con aquella arpía

_Suspiró_

Bueno! Todo mejoro ese 28 de marzo cuando nació la luz de su vida, lo único importante en su mundo (por supuesto después del feo desplante de su familia él no era el mismo con ellos), solo vivía para y por su hija, desde el matrimonio nunca mas determino a su "esposa" y si antes solo estaba molesto por haberlo puesto en una difícil situación mas la detesto cuando el medico que atendió el parto de su hija (piel blanca, lindos ojos verdes y cabello rosa… ROSA!) Explico como el raro color de su cabello era debido a la ingesta de licor en el embarazo, lo que causo la falla en la pigmentación de su niña en el momento de desarrollo…

¡La PERRA!

Nunca había sentido tanta ira como la sintió ese día, pero bueno en cierta parte le agradecía por que ese lindo cabello rosa la hacia ver tan distinta de su madre porque aunque sus formas de ser fueran totalmente distintas compartían ciertas cosas, agradecía no recordad nada de la noche en que la concibió.

Y así pasaron los años, aunque le daba pena admitirlo y se llenaba de disgusto hacia si mismo no podía evitar las erecciones matutinas que respondían a los sueños con su dulce e inocente hija tocándolo con curiosidad en no tan inocentes partes… Dios no quería ser un pedófilo.

[,,,]

.

* * *

_OLD but im not that Old_!

* * *

**.**

**Ellos estaban hechos el uno para el otro!**

_Gemidos_

_._

_._

_Suspiros_

_._

_._

_Susurros_

_._

_._

_-Más rápido!_

_._

_._

_Gruñidos_

_._

_._

_-Solo yo puedo tocarte así, lo sabes verdad?_

_._

**Ellos se amaban…**

**.**

**.**

-_Ya llegue._

_._

_._

_Dos cuerpos se apresuran a vestirse_

_._

_._

_-Como te fue mamá?_

_._

* * *

_YOUNG, but im not that BOLD!_

* * *

_._

**Pero en esta vida, el Destino se empeño en joderlos…**

**.**

_-Bien. Oh! Hola Sasuke._

_._

**Porque en esta vida EL era su padre**

**.**

_-Asiente con la cabeza en forma de saludo-_

_-Hola Karin._

**.**

**.**

**ELLA era su Hija**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**ESPERO que pues quienes estaban confundidas ya hallan entendido un poco sino pues bueno la hija es Sakura, este fic le haré un capitulo mas jaja tal vez lleve lemmon y algunos Flashbacks y ya saben para que no se asqueen simplemente miren esto de una manera platónica.**


	8. Amor Propio

**POBRES BABYS, Las abandone tanto pero es que como desde el jueves creo me puse a hacer investigación (se oye tan cool) para un Sasuke Obsesivo-Posesivo y encontré un foro que me hizo llorar de la risa con historias de ex novi s locos y wow… también enferme y pues estuve viendo muuuchos animes de amores obsesivos y mangas pero ya volvi queridas princesas.**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: **Masturbación, historia totalmente sin sentido, HornySasuke.

**RATED: M (?)**

**PUBLISHED: M**arzo 18/14

ACLARACION: no se si tal vez sea algo enredado pero como no supe como diferenciar las cosas tratare que el texto en _cursiva_ sea como lo que esta pasando y el texto normal sea como un monologo.

**AMOR PROPIO.**

Siempre me he preguntado porque hay personas critican la masturbación, creo que ni los religiosos deberían ya que no es ningún acto basado en lujuria (bueno tal vez si tomas en cuenta en quien o que piensas cuando lo haces tal vez si) pero normalmente es solo una forma de consentirse uno mismo, de liberar las tenciones…

… para mi es como demuestro el cariño que le tengo a mi cuerpo.

.

.

No entiendo porque siempre pienso esto cuando estoy excitado, es decir ya pase esa época en que cuando terminas de tocarte te sientes culpable y avergonzado, y aun si en verdad me sintiese mal por hacerlo igual acabare en lo mismo.

.

.

_Mi mano, mi pene y mi imaginación_.

.

.

Claro que otro tema a debatir es el dilema que se esta tornando el poder conseguir una buena erección, aunque es normal para nosotros los hombres ser fácilmente estimulados por imágenes, las historias eróticas en verdad son útiles para un juego previo a la masturbación como tal aunque tarda mas tiempo siempre termino mejor. Pero ese no es mi problema no…

.

.

_Se acaricia sus muslos internos suavemente, subiendo por los costados de sus genitales apenas y rozándolos hasta llegar al cierre…_

_._

_._

Mi problema tiene unas lindas piernas

.

.

_Abre su botón y junto a sus boxes son deslizados los pantalones quedando todo amontonado bajo sus testículos que son acariciados con las yemas de sus dedos rápidamente dirigiéndose a el glande de su miembro (no se como le digan a la cabecita)._

_._

_._

Tiene un firme y redondo culito que siempre imagino apretujando en mi entre pierna, haciéndola sentir lo que me causa. Tiene unas caderas que mueve sensualmente cuando baila y una cintura que siempre lleva mis manos mientras la embisto en mis fantasías.

.

.

_Ya ha liberado un poco de liquido pre seminal que es esparcido por toda la cabecita de hongo, que junto a los pensamientos ilustrados que tiene van causándole morderse sus labios y un cosquilleo que le recorre el vientre, ocasionando que libere mas liquido. Se sujeta su miembro fuertemente y con tranquilidad comienza el sube/baja que lleva a tan maravillosas sensaciones._

_._

_._

Tiene unos lindos senos con lindos pezones estoy seguro que besaría, lamería y estimularía por horas si tuviera la oportunidad, pero también imagino besar toda su espalda mientras la embisto por detrás. Espalda por la que cae un largo cabello rosa que en verdad nunca entenderé como no choca con sus ojos verdes, ojos que tienden a causarme un leve escalofrió cada vez que me mira a veces con miradas de lujuria y deseo

.

.

_El movimiento de su mano cada vez es más rápido, cada tanto acaricia el glande de su pene con sus dedos, otras veces pone la palma de su mano libre a que golpee suavemente la cabecita, ya tiene la respiración entre cortada y sus ojos casi cerrados. Sabe que queda poco, sus piernas y trasero tenso, ese noseque en su abdomen, y el esfuerzo que hace por no gemir duro. Su mano libre se dirige a sus testículos, los masajea suavemente como si fueran algo sagrado._

_._

_._

Tiene una nariz que de seguro le haría sentir maravillas si recorriera tras su oreja y si recorriera un camino por su vientre… como cuando esta en sus rodillas recurriendo el cuerpo de su hermano, o esos lindos y carnosos labios que forman sonrisas socarronas y maliciosas, labios que se sentirían muy bien besando los suyos o su cuello, o todo su cuerpo pero en especial se sentirían genial besando su pene, recorriendo con besos su miembro como lo hace con el de su hermano, combinando con su rosada lengua las caricias, en la cabecita o mordiditas en sus testículos, o cuando lo tomara entero en su boca… como con su hermano.

.

.

_Sus movimientos son inconsistentes, su mano ya no mide la fuerza de agarre y mucho menos la velocidad, no sabe si tendrá un orgasmo o se orinara, en verdad su placer es tan grande que tiene sus ojos un poco aguados, sus sentidos están al máximo, sus vellos erizados, sus músculos tensos su cabeza gacha, observando lo que acontece, imaginando que no es su mano, es la mano que toca a su hermano… tensiona mas su trasero, su boca se abre en un grito silencioso y como por arte de magia su visión se pierde, una luz blanca explota… SU cuerpo explota._

… _Se deja caer con su respiración agitada, el cosquilleo post-orgásmico aun lo recorre, su cuerpo suda y sus pantalones se arruinaron…_

_._

_._

_Solo puede oír los gemidos y gruñidos del cuarto del lado._

_._

_._

* * *

**Hmm siempre he pensado como seria ser hombre jaja respecto a esto, tengo un pequeño fetiche con el sexo con ropa y cosas asi jaja y soy muy fan de los trios de ItaSakuSasu asi que he planeado hacer un fic asi de hecho ya lo he iniciado pero esta en ingles oh bueno también podrían pensar en esto como una historia alterna de el primer capitulo, con el ShotaSasuke.**


	9. Un Mal Padre

**OTRO FIC DE OBSESION, CREO QUE PUEDEN TOMARLO COMO CONTINUACION DE OBSSESIVE O ALGO PERO LA VERDAD NO SE BIEN ES DURO ESCRIBIR ESTOS FICS Y NO VOLVERLOS MUY TRAGICOS JAJA, TAMBIEN SUBIRE UNA PEQUEÑA MUESTRA DE LO QUE SERAN LOS ****GENDER-BENDER**** PARA QUE SEPAN QUE VIENE.**

**ESTABA PENSANDO SI DEBERIA COMO HACER VOTACIONES DE QUE TRATARA EL SIGUIENTE CAP.**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: DarkSasuke**

**RATED: T**

**PUBLISHED: M**arzo 20/14

**Mal Padre.**

_Quiero estar con ella… con ella … Quiero estar con ella._

_Quiero estar con ella ….. Quiero estar con ella. . . _

… _Quiero estar con ella_

Solo esto se repetía en mi mente cuando la veía sonreír, cuando la veía hablar con otras personas, cuando sus ojos verdes brillaban por el reflejo de las luces, o cuando su cabello por las ventiscas expedía ese delicioso aroma que me llenaba el corazón.

_Quiero estar con ella._

Ocupaba todos mis pensamientos, incluso acallando esa voz que tanto odiaba y a veces temía, lo que me hacia pensar si era la voz quien me hacia pensar esto.

_Quiero estar con ella._

Llevo muchos años gustando de ella, nadie lo nota pero ella siempre fue mi mundo, dicen que es una obsesión pero no lo es, porque yo la amo como nadie podría hacerlo. ¿Que importaba si la llamaba varias veces al día? solo estaba preocupado por ella, por saber si algún imbécil trataba de robármela, si alguien mas había notado lo perfecta que es su sonrisa, sus ojos verdes, su lindo cabello, su lujurioso cuerpo… ¿Como pueden llamarle obsesión cuando sé que ella también me ama? Sino, porque entonces me disculpa casi sin rogarle cuando la decepcionaba, yo sé que ella también me ama también sé que piensa que ya deje de vigilarla pero para algo mas que llenarla de regalos sirve mi dinero ¿no?

_Quiero estar con ella._

Ahh, la voz. Se oye bien cuando ronronea esas 4 palabras como un gatito satisfecho, gracias a todo el tiempo que llevo estando con ella la voz ya no es mi enemiga, mi ser oscuro solo susurra frases posesivas y me hace estremecer con su contento cuando la atención de ella esta solo en mi.

La voz.

Lo único bueno que ha propuesto la voz es el futuro que tenemos con Sakura siempre a nuestro lado, porque la voz es posesiva, que bueno que ella no ha tenido que presenciar cuando la voz se une con mi ser y destrozamos a golpes quienes osan tocarla o mirarla mas de lo debido.

_Quiero estar con ella_

Pero esta es solo la calma antes de la tormenta…

Ni la voz ni yo somos seres pacientes por lo que hay que aprovechar el tiempo y asegurarnos de que Sakura siempre este con nosotros.

_._

_._

…_Quiero estar con ella…_

_._

_._

* * *

Observo su cabello negro _como el de su padre, _sus lindos ojos negros _como los de su padre, _su linda sonrisa_ para nada como la de su padre…_

Observo su cabello negro un poco mas largo _como el de su hijo_, sus profundos ojos negros_ para nada como los de su hijo _y su sonrisa maliciosa _para nada como la de su hijo._

Porque los ojitos negros de mi pequeño no ocultan maldad o incluso un poco de resentimiento cuando mira a su padre, su sonrisa no tiene oscuridad oculta _como la que le dedica su padre_…

Su padre.

Misterioso hombre.

Aun no entiendo como quede en embarazo (aunque amo mi pequeño) no tomaba anticonceptivos pero siempre usábamos condón, agradezco que nunca tuviera que pasar lo que pasan muchas jóvenes embarazadas pues Sasuke casi llora de la felicidad al saberlo, me propuso matrimonio y me consintió en todo el embarazo, hacíamos el amor hasta que fue seguro (con condón por supuesto) nunca se comporto mas cariñoso sus celos quedaron a un lado y ya no trataba de acusarme a toda hora todo fue lindo.

… Hasta el embarazo.

Cuando nació Satoshi solo le acaricio la cabeza pero no quiso cargarlo, pasaban los meses y casi siempre dormía en otra habitación cuando me negaba a tener al niño solo en su cuarto, apenas tenia 1 mes y no lo iba dejar dormir solo.

Las cosas iban empeorando a medida que crecía el niño, siempre fue frio con el y parecía celoso del mismo, me gusta pensar que al perder sus padres de manera tan terrible y a tan temprana edad no sabe como ser padre pero sé que no quiero profundizar por miedo a saber el motivo de esto.

Siempre trata de acapararme cuando Satoshi esta en el mismo lugar y se enoja fervientemente cuando debo ocuparme del pequeño, quien a sus cortos 5 años me pregunta en lagrimas porque su padre no lo quiere, siempre lo consuelo contándole como él es muy celoso y no le gusta verme siempre con el, lo que le saca una risa pues siente que le gana al hombre que admira…

[…]

Sakura nunca supo la verdad, también amaba a Sasuke por lo que siempre ignoro las pequeñas pistas, las llamadas constantes, las peleas sin motivo alguno, cuando sus amigos dejaron de tratarla, los caros regalos que le ofrecía cuando llegaba con extraños golpes, sus cuentas hacheadas, sus celulares dañados, ignoraba que cuando tenían sexo algo violento era porque estaba enojado de que la miraran, de que era su forma de asegurarse que era su dueño…

También ignoraba que la noche en que quedo embarazada no fue por le pequeño porcentaje de error de efectividad del condón, que su embarazo fue causado por un alfiler y la egoísta razón de amarrarla a ella y su hijo en una vida oscura.

.

.

.

**Continuara**

**.**

* * *

TOC: El **trastorno Obsesivo-compulsivo** tiene como varias formas de presentarse o podría decirse que cada persona lo tiene de una manera distinta, una muy común es oír una segunda voz, una voz que es oscura, con malas intenciones.

Hay casos de echo uno en Canadá creo, de un hombre que hizo roticos con un alfiler en el condón para embarazar su novia y amarrarla a si mismo. Fue enviado a prisión pues fue prácticamente una violación ya que ella no aceptaba sexo sin protección.

Hmm lo del sexo en el embarazo sé que hay ciertos meses en los que se puede pero no quise investigar, y el condón es porque hay que proteger él bebe de posibles infecciones.

**No me gusto mucho el capitulo, como que no soy capaz de expresar bien lo que quería, pero si no hacia esta historia no podría escribir nada mas desde el viernes he tratado y aun no quedo contenta con mi resultado asi que creo que le hare segunda parte o editare este.**

El nombre del niño, soy super mala para nombrar personajes así que use nombres de historias que he leído.


	10. FemSasuke

Esta es la muestra del GENDER-BENDER espero les guste…

* * *

**Advertencia**: algo de Yuri. Lemmon (?)

**Rated: M**

**Published: M**arzo 20/14

**FemSasuke**

Momentos como estos son los que me hacen amar a Naruto…

Su estúpida obsesión de competir con Sasuke lo llevo a obligar al pelinegro a crear su versión del SexyNoJutsu! Y justo en su pelea no me pregunten como un poco del chacra del zorro causo que el jutsu por tiempo indefinido no se pueda cancelar.

Lo que nos trae a porque esta linda chica de largo cabello negro y un muy sexy cuerpo se encuentra en mi habitación… necesita ropa aparte de la nueva lencería que le buscamos pues quien sabe cuanto duraría así.

He notado como Sasuke-Kun no es tan seguro de si mismo en esta versión femenina, varias veces se ha sonrosado mientras le muestro como ponerse todo o cuando rozo un poco sus senos (que son algo llamativos por si el cosquilleo que tengo no es suficiente prueba)… lo que lleva a mi maliciosa mente el idear un plan para vengarme un poco del viejo Sasuke-Kun que fue tan malo conmigo…

-Necesitas ayuda Sasuke-kun?- le murmuro mientras me posiciono tras de el. . . bueno ella, y le acaricio suavemente sus costados hasta posicionar mis manos en sus pechos. Veo como muerde su labio inferior

-No conoces lo sensitivo que eres en esta forma no es así? Porque mejor no te enseño como satisfacerte mientras estas en este cuerpo.

_Nip_

Muerde y succiona el lóbulo de su oreja, respira en su oído causando que su piel se erice y una corriente le recorra el cuerpo, le sube el brassier y le acaricia suavemente los pezones, estirándolos, apretándolos, acariciándolos con la palma de su mano mientras reparte besos mojados por todo su cuello y hombro. Todo mientras ambas se observan en el espejo de cuerpo entero, la gira y sigue repartiendo besos por todo su cuerpo hasta que introduce el pezón en su boca y le arranca un gemido de placer, la toma del trasero y la aprieta contra su cuerpo mientras se dirige a la cama.

-Sakura detente.- le dice una chillona voz, pero Sakura no se detiene y con un poco de su brutal fuerza logra inmovilizarla.

-Shh Sasuke-Kun te va a gustar.

Y la besa, la besa como soñó hacerlo desde que empezó a tener sueños eróticos, la besa como pensó hacerlo cuando lo vio aparecer en la guerra, la besa con todo el amor que siempre le ha tenido.

Separa las piernas de la pelinegra con las suyas y comienza un suave movimiento para estimular la entrepierna de su compañera mientras se desviste poco a poco, Sasuke solo suelta gemidos que parecen quejidos y siente sus bragas mojar aun mas cuando siente algo delicioso en sus senos, los senos de Sakura, una escena que la hace arder en su interior e inconscientemente su pierna derecha que se encuentra atrapada entre las de la pelirosa comienza a imitar los movimientos que le causan placer, se estremece cuando la pelirosa suelta un gemido pero es su turno cuando la misma ingresa su mano en sus bragas y como una pluma agracia suavemente sus labios vaginales, esparciendo ese liquido y tocando levemente su clítoris, lo que le causa un escalofrió delicioso pero se siente desfallecer cuando el camino de besos continua por el valle de sus pechos, su vientre y finalmente el lugar donde no quiere admitirlo pero mas lo quiere, sus bragas son retiradas y un musculo algo húmedo toma su lugar, haciéndole el amor a su vagina, mientras unos lascivos ojos verdes no le despegan la mirada.

.

.

.

* * *

Ugh estoy escribiendo raro hoy, espero les halla gustado y no me avergüenza decirlo quisiera tener sexo con una mujer alguna vez jajaja.

Las Opciones para el sgte capitulo son:

a**. LoliShota**: en este Sasuke y Sakura son unos niños de 13 años que juegan al papá y la mamá de una forma no muy inocente

b. Un Lemmon de Profesor-Alumna.


	11. Tocar y Conocer

**Preciosuras, de ahora en adelante será mas duro actualizar capítulos porque entrare al mundo de los adultos trabajadores jaja y viviré en otra ciudad por lo que pues no seré tan constante.**

**Intentare esta semana escribir lo que mas pueda para actualizar, además debo editar una de mis primeras historias en ingles, Dios no saben la vergüenza que me da ver el como escribía al principio.**

**En fin. El resultado de las votaciones fue:**

**A. LoliShota 5 votos. (Winner)**

**B. Profesor-Alumna 4 votos.**

**No sabia si poner de pronto niños muy jóvenes seria algo traumático por lo que decidí que tuviesen 13 y fueran muy inocentes, pues yo a esa edad pensaba que cuando hacían el amor era solo el hombre pegarse a la mujer… Luego me di cuenta de la penetración y el mundo dejo de ser como lo conocía.**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: hmm masturbación (?), Loli-Shota.**

**RATED: T-M**

**PUBLISHED: M**arzo 25/14

_**Tocar y Conocer.**_

Cuando era pequeña me gustaba jugar al Papá y la Mamá.

Normalmente Sasuke-kun era el padre, yo la madre y Naruto nuestro hijo.

Era uno de nuestros juegos favoritos, siempre en casa de Sasuke-kun cerrábamos las cortinas y puerta de su habitación, y nos acostábamos por muuucho tiempo en la oscuridad, nosotros dos en la cama y Naruto en una colchoneta en el suelo.

Solíamos jugar y actuar hasta que Itachi-Nii venia a decirnos que pasáramos a cenar. Todo seguía igual hasta que cumplimos 13 años.

.

.

.

Cuando tenía 13 años me gustaba jugar al Papá y la Mamá.

Pero este juego dejo de serlo en el momento que abrazada con Sasuke-kun empezamos a darnos suaves caricias que llegaban a partes privadas, pero eran partes que provocaban un delicioso cosquilleo… Sus manos recorrían mi espalda bajo la tela de mi blusa, erizando la piel a su paso. Sobaban mi trasero bajo mis shorts, bajo la tela de mis bragas provocando la liberación de mis primeros fluidos y una sensación inexplicable en el que ahora se es mi clítoris.

Mis manos acariciaban su espalda bajo la tela de su camisa, erizando la piel a su paso. Apretujaba su trasero bajo sus pantalonetas, bajo sus boxers provocando la primera erección que ahora se situaba sobre mí, directamente sobre mis piernas abiertas…

Nuestras caras estaban sonrojadas, nuestras respiraciones un poco agitadas, y nuestro cuerpo experimentando sensaciones que ahora no son tan desconocidas. Nos esforzábamos en no hacer ruido pues "nuestro hijo" estaba a escasos metros de nosotros, y en el resguardo de la oscuridad nuestros prendas inferiores fueron bajadas hasta las rodillas, buscando de ese contacto que nos asustaba pero nuestro cuerpo exigía.

_sube-baja._

Era el movimiento una y otra y otra vez de su inexperto miembro en mi infantil vagina.

Se mesclaban nuestros líquidos, aumentaba la velocidad de nuestros movimientos junto a las respiraciones, mis ojos estaban llorosos pero nunca se separaban de la mirada entrecerrada (por el placer) de Sasuke-kun.

… Mirada que aun me dedica.

Mordía mi labio (No sabia si por vergüenza o por seguridad) del desconocido sonido que quería salir de mi. Sasuke-kun lo noto, y su cabeza descendió al mismo tiempo que mi mano se posaba en su nuca para atraerlo a mi…

.

.

.

Cuando tenía 13 años tuve mi primer beso.

.

.

.

_Y mi primer orgasmo._

También tuve mi primer novio. Y desde ese día compartimos muchas _primeras veces_ más.

.

.

* * *

**Uhg, no se como sentirme con esto… creo que me siento algo pervertida en el mal sentido, espero no me halla excedido. Por eso no es lemmon ni muy explicito creo que me asuste jaja.**


	12. Destiny Part3

**ADVERTENCIA: Referencia a una mente depravada.****  
**

**RATED: T**

**PUBLISHED. M**arzo 25/14

**Destiny**

**Part3**

**.**

* * *

_I feel something so right_

_By doing the wrong thing_

* * *

Se casaron cuando Karin tenía 5 meses de embarazo. Han pasado ya 17 años y desde la noche en que concibieron a Sakura nunca más han tenido sexo.

No le ha pedido el divorcio solo por molestar a su familia, pues para nadie es un secreto que la ha engañado desde la noche de bodas, ella quiso engatusarlo con falsas lagrimas y actos de "quiero hacer funcionar este matrimonio" como por los primeros 5 años, pero el sabia que ella también consiguió un amante. Ni en las noches que se excitaba de manera extraña y ya seria mal visto salir a buscar compañera de placer (¿que? El solo se preocupaba por lo que pensara su hija) la tocaba, prefería solo masturbarse y fue en uno de estos momentos que las cosas empezaron a cambiar.

[…]

_Normalmente no trabajaba en las tardes para cuidar de Sakura (ya que su madre mantenía en la calle haciendo solo Dios sabe que) llevaba ya varias semanas sin tener sexo y esta tarde su niña estaba algo enferma pero se encontraba dormida por lo que decidió que no estaría mal una pequeña sesión de cariño propio._

_Estaba en su cama con su zipper abierto y pantalón arrugado bajo su miembro pero cubriendo sus testículos, tenia su portátil apoyado en una pierna mientras leía historias eróticas (ya que si buscaba porno podría despertar a su hija) su mano lo masajeaba suavemente, construyendo el placer a paso lento para una eyaculación mas satisfactoria._

_Tenia sus ojos cerrados, el portátil yacía en un rincón de la cama y su mano derecha cada vez aumentaba mas la velocidad… abrió sus dilatados ojos y vio en la puerta su pequeña niña de 5 años, con su cabello desordenado por la siesta que tomo, cara sonrosada por la fiebre y su boca jadeante, no pudo evitar mas que explotar con la imagen de su pequeña niña en ese estado._

[…]

Agradecía que no recordara nada por la fiebre y por la edad, y aunque se sentía asqueado de si mismo en esa época esa ocasión desencadeno su imaginación y un nuevo mundo para el. Pasaron varios años hasta que empezó a buscar historias de incesto y su torcida mente empezó a maquinar como seria estar con su linda Sakura.

.

.

Cosa que se dio a los 15 años de su hija

.

.

* * *

**Siento que fuera tan corto pero pues ya saben estoy tratando de subir 3 capítulos o mas hoy.**

**Tendrá una tercera parte donde explicaran como fue la primera vez de ellos juntos, y ya será como el final.**

**No le puse más acontecimientos mientras ella era niña porque bueno seria pedofilia y no creo que estén preparadas para eso así que por el bien de sus lindas mentes el resto queda a su imaginación jaja.**


	13. Maestro-Alumna

**Aprecio a todas las visitas pero todas ustedes… si Ustedes lectoras silenciosas :'( un Review de vez en cuando no hace daño.**

**Sasu Love For Ever****:** Sabes mi experiencia fue parecida a la de ese capi pero pues no tan lejos jaja.

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: Trate de hacer un Lemmon algo cachondo así que esto no tiene ningún sentido solo sexo explicito. También debo decirles que esta no es la primer vez que hacen algo juntos tienen algo así como una relación.**

**RATED: M (mi favorito)**

**PUBLISHED: M**arzo25/14

**M**agister

_Señorita Haruno por favor presentarse en la oficina del Rector_

.

.

Se ve una linda pelirosa de unos 17 años caminando por los pasillos, su blusa escolar es algo apretada mostrando su estrecha cintura, lleva medias blancas que llegan sobre las rodillas y una falda que aunque no es vulgarmente corta le sienta muy bien con su look de colegiala no muy inocente.

Lleva su cabello en una trenza espina de pescado que baja por su hombro izquierdo llegando hasta debajo de su busto y un fleco que esta también hacia el lado izquierdo.

Llega hasta una puerta de madera con una placa en la que se lee Rector, llama a la puerta y oye un lejano "pase", entra a la no muy grande oficina y la encuentra vacía pero se percata del ruido de la llave del lavamanos por lo que supone el Rector se encuentra en el baño.

Se dirige al gran escritorio de madera, sus verdes ojos captan el contenido de este:

-Una pequeña placa con un nombre

- Una lámpara

-Carpetas y papeles

-Notas del examen de estado

Hmm eso ultimo le interesa por lo que cuidando que la puerta del baño sigue asegurada se estira por sobre el escritorio a buscar rápidamente su nombre. Esta tan enfrascada en la búsqueda que no se da cuenta de los pasos que la aproximan por detrás hasta que siente una fría mano tocándola bajo la falda de su uniforme.

* * *

Imagínense la sorpresa del Señor Rector al salir del baño y encontrarse con la imagen de una bella jovencita en una posición muy erótica (en lo que a el respecta)…

Sus piernas ligeramente abiertas, su trasero al aire casi siendo ofrecido para el con una falda que en esa posición escasamente cubría ese par de nalgas. Se acercó tan suave y sigiloso como pudo y rápidamente ingreso su mano bajo la cuadriculada tela encontrándose con algo que le saco una sonrisa maliciosa.

_Smirk_

-_vaya Haruno, sin ropa interior como me gusta_- le susurró en el oído mientras su mano seguía acariciando y apretujando toda la extensión de lo que su falda ocultaba, con la otra mano y con ayuda de ella desabotono la blusa escolar de la pelirosa y por su puesto movieron su top por sobre los senos, la obligo a apoyar la parte superior de su cuerpo en el escritorio mientras él seguía recorriendo los muslos y nalgas de la pelirosa, mientras besaba su cuello para luego tumbarse en sus rodillas y besar ese trasero que tanto le gustaba.

Mordía lamia y besaba sus nalgas, sacándole pequeños gemiditos a la joven pelirosa mientras él se dirigía a su mojado premio en el que ministro el mismo tratamiento, besaba lamia y mordía su mojada vagina, lo hacia suavemente pues sabia que si aumentaba la velocidad y fuerza de sus atenciones ella no podría guardar silencio. Seguía ocupado en su tarea hasta que oyó unos golpes en su puerta y la fastidiosa voz de la regalada secretaria se hizo conocer a través de la puerta.

-_Un momento_- dijo lo suficientemente alto como para ser oído por la odiosa pelirroja mientras llevaba y ocultaba a la excitada Haruno bajo su escritorio, limpio su rostro y dio el "adelante" a su visitante.

Ignoraba la palabrería de la fácil secretaria mientras leía los papeles que se le hacían eternos con la mayor velocidad y comprensión que podía invocar sabiendo que tenia una bella y lista chica esperándolo bajo su escritorio, hasta que sintió una mano acariciar su erecto miembro, no podía remover la curiosa mano con la suya o la secretaria pensaría que esta necesitado pero todo empeoro cuando sintió su pantalón siendo abierto y su miembro liberado, no sabia que predominaba en su mente, el miedo de ser descubiertos o la anticipación de que sucedería.

… y sucedió.

Menos mal la odiosa secretaria no noto el pequeño gruñido de su jefe por seguir hablando como loca, pero el si sintió (oh! Vaya que lo sintió) cuando su miembro fue besado por unos bellos labios, luego fue enjaulado por una cálida y mojada boca, boca que subía y bajaba, devorándolo como si se tratara de un helado.

Dios quería cerrar sus ojos, descargar su cabeza y dejar salir los gemidos que sabía no podría aguantar, firmo el resto de papeles sin mirar ¡a la mierda si los robaban! Necesitaba comérsela ya.

Saco a la pelirroja tan rápido como pudo pidiéndole que pusiera el pestillo de la puerta y apenas oyó el sonido del seguro ser puesto saco a la bella joven de su escritorio dedicándole la mirada mas lujuriosa que pudo, la tomo de sus piernas, bajo sus nalgas y la sentó en su escritorio.

Le besaba y chupaba el cuello y sus lindos senos, le dejaría marcas de castigo por casi exponerlos…

Sus manos recorrían sus piernas hasta que se adentro a los muslos internos de la pelirosa y sintió como sus fluidos ya iban resbalando por sus muslos. –_Vaya pero que sucia eres, te excita tanto chuparme el pene_?- le dio un beso mientras acariciaba los labios inferiores de la chica y su mano era empapada por los líquidos, tomo su pene y empezó a estregarlo en su vagina arrancándole gemidos necesitados a ambos.

El veía como la punta de su pene levantaba un poco la falda cada vez que subía, miro la hora y agradeció que ya casi acabaran las clases pues Sakura saldría con su uniforme un poco cochino.

Ella besaba su cuello mientras seguían en su simulación de sexo, hasta que se separo y le susurro con una voz tan necesitada que casi hace terminar a su compañero ahí mismo que –_Por favor hazlo ya, te quiero dentro de mi.- _Pues sabia que si seguían así ambos terminarían y ella quería que eso pasara con el dentro de ella.

Ni corto ni perezoso cumplió la suplica de la joven pelirosa, la bajo de su escritorio y le dio la vuelta, le subió un poco la falda pero que igual tapara la mayoría de su trasero y le penetro suavemente haciéndola soltar un gran gemido que espero nadie escuchase, dirigió su mano derecha a los pechos de la pelirosa mientras la otra sostenía su peso.

La seguía embistiendo a un ritmo no muy alto hasta que ella volteo la cabeza, lo beso de una manera increíblemente sexy y le pidió que fuera brusco pues ya no aguantaba más.

El la tomo de las caderas y aumento notablemente la fuerza de la penetración y su velocidad lo que la obligo a recargarse totalmente en el escritorio mientras el seguía haciéndola ver estrellas.

Aun recordaba la primera vez que lo hicieron hace 1 año cuando él fue transferido a su instituto y desde eso están juntos, les encanta hacerlo en el instituto, arriesgándose a ser descubiertos además que es como un juego de roles.

Sentir los dedos de su sexy Rector en su clítoris la hizo salir de sus cavilaciones, con un movimiento circular en todo su centro mientras la embestía de una manera brutal, el escritorio se movía al ritmo de sus embestidas, los lapiceros se empezaban a caer y con una fuerte penetrada se cayo la fina placa que había en el escritorio al mismo tiempo que alcanzaron sus orgasmos.

.

.

En la placa se leía **Mg. Sasuke Uchiha**

**.**

**.**

**FIN!**

* * *

Como podrán saber (sino ya lo saben) soy de Colombia, y aquí hay mucho narcotráfico y etc por lo que les contare una historia.

Había un joven llamado Pepito y su novia Pepita, ambos tenían entre 18 y 19. Pepito se metió en negocios ilícitos obteniendo por supuesto mucho dinero, traficaba con droga, mataba gente, manejaba unas cuantas pandillas y etc.

Pepita era muy linda, de esas niñas que tienen un muy lindo cuerpo sin necesidad de estar operadas, ya tenían como 21 y ella decidió dejarlo, no le gustaba ya Pepito pues aunque lo quería ya era muy malo.

Si estuvieron separados, gracias a Dios no fue como otros Traquetos (termino de aquí) de por aquí que matan a las mujeres que tienen cuando los dejan pero quien fuera (Hombre por supuesto) se acercara a Pepita con interés romántico era asesinado (normalmente picado, aquí son así de malos) hasta que Pepita no tuvo de otra mas que volver con Pepito, ahora tienen como 25 años.

**El Lemmon no me quedo tan cachondo pero bueno ya que jaja y que tal esa historia? Eso paso en verdad pero lo que digo es que aunque es macabro esas historias así me fascinan. Esa posesividad de él y mas siendo tan malo (obvio pues pobres los que murieron) pero pues no se me gusta escribir y leer historias así.**

**Por cierto puse asi que fuera el Rector y una estudiante para que no fuera tan cliche.**


	14. Presentacion nueva Idea

**Oh Dios mio! No pensé que sería tan duro lo de trabajar y eso que empiezo el lunes… lo peor! Es que es sacando copias jajaja pero es difícil enserio y la otra semana trabajare mañana y tarde asi que no se cuando podre actualizar pero aquí les dejo como una introducción a una historia será un poco enredada pero sé que les gustara. **

**Por favor opinen si debería hacerla un longfic o si la hago aquí adentro de los OneShots.**

**Disculpen si hay errorcitos pero lo hice de rapidez y de pronto en la narración pero es la primera vez que escriba de esta manera.**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: Podrías volverte peligrosamente adicta a mis historias.**

**RATED: T (creo)**

**PUBLISHED: M**arzo 29 2014

NOTA: No se me ha ocurrido el titulo aun.

**Introducción**

Primer día de clases.

¡Lo Odio!

Tener que llegar a un sitio donde no conoces a nadie y eres el centro de atracción es lo mas traumatico que me puede pasar (Bueno a parte de estar a punto de morir cada segundo de mi vida por tender a accidentarme hasta con hormigas). Siempre he sido tímida ya que por los accidentes y las ausencias de clase nunca logro conocerme bien con mis compañeros de clase; como en este año tuve que iniciar casi un mes después que la mayoría de mis compañeros lo que me lleva al trágico primer día de clases. Suspiro y me enfrento al fatídico momento de conocer a tu grupo, oigo el maestro presentarme mientras soy victima de las curiosas miradas de mas de 20 estudiantes.

-Mucho gusto soy Karin.

Comienzan a bombardearme con preguntas y burlas leves.

Veo al que quizás es el chico más lindo que he visto. Su nombre es Sasuke; me hace llorar.

Conozco una linda chica pelirosa que me defiende y pone a Sasuke en su lugar. Se disculpa y ya es amable conmigo… El ocupa la silla de al lado.

Sakura es mi nueva amiga. Ella es lo que yo hubiese querido ser, segura divertida linda y se nota que es muy amiga de Sasuke.

-No te preocupes Karin, Sasuke no volverá a molestarte y ahora eres mi amiga, se tu misma y de seguro todos querrán conocerte.

.

.

.

Ojala hubiese sabido que los clichés si existen en el diario vivir.

* * *

Corto lo se, pero como les digo esto de atender gente no es tan divertido en fin quería escribir desde el punto de vista de otra persona y aunque se que es super Cliché el tema de los colegios, institutos, preparatoria aun me fascinan.


	15. Possesion

**Se que sera algo raro escribirlo desde 3ra persona, apenas tenga ordenada mis ideas comenzare el fic desde el punto de Karin. Yo no pienso que Karin sea mala, lo único que no me agrada de ella es que este interesada en Sasuke (y los fics con Sasukarin, me vomito) pero pues si no estuviera en el grupo de Sasuke me caería bien jaja.**

**Dios crei que podría ir escribiendo mientras no iba gente al trabajo y eso pero es muy duro…**

**Deberian por favor en serio POR FAVOR pedirme one shots con algún tema por que aunque tengo muchos me gusta tomarme mi tiempo para escribirlos por lo que tendre que dejarlos para los fines de semana, asi que si uds me dan temas podre actualizar de esos entre semana (no me gusta no actualizar) jaja espero llegue semana santa pronto para poder dedicarme a escribir.**

**Hablando aquí de IM IN LUV WITH A STRIPPER, creo que actualizare pronto un lemmon, no estoy cerca de poder crear la idea que me lleve al fin pero tengo las conexiones ideales para crear un lemmon solo me falta que poner entre el tiempo que paso para que ocurra la escena candente.**

**Tenemos **9,524 **vistas en la historia… es poco o mucho que opinan?**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: DarkSasuke, No apto para personas asustadizas.**

**RATED: T-M**

**PUBLISHED: A**bril 5/14

_**POSSESSION**_

Una sombra oscura se ve en las penumbras mas su rastro no es visible, se mueve a una velocidad increíble e imposible de percibir.

Pasa de cuerpo en cuerpo como inspeccionando autos para la venta, sus rojos ojos (se oye raro no se) muestran fastidio al no encontrar lo que busca… un alma débil que le permita residir mientras recupera sus fuerzas, pues la batalla con su hermano (ahora muerto) lo ha dejado muy débil.

Busca y busca pero solo halla almas llenas de amor y felicidad, se asquea pues no sabe qué le pasa a los humanos en estos últimos meses, tan escasos de odio y malos sentimientos… sigue renegando mentalmente hasta que se topa con un candidato perfecto: cabello negro, ojos negros, piel pálida y un alma carente de sentimientos, es casi una copia de su antiguo cuerpo, hace la transferencia y … Listo! Ya tiene un contenedor para recuperar sus fuerzas, el humano no nota cambio alguno por su débil condición solo un pequeño desconcierto del porque siente algo desconocido para él (por encontrarse en un estado distinto al neutro), cierra sus ojos y se dedica a dormitar.

.

.

.

[…]

El humano como anteriormente se dijo al ser neutro no molesto mucho a su huésped por esta semana quien se vio realmente perplejo al ser despertado de su tiempo de recuperación por una cálida ola que recorrió el cuerpo que habitaba, trato de ser lo mas sigiloso que pudo mientras se entrometía en los sentidos del chico hasta que vio que causaba tal reacción en un tipo tan frio…

Y vaya que era una muy BUENA razón.

Lindas piernas, buen cuerpo y buenos pechos, en verdad era una delicia de mujer pero lo que le sorprendía mas era la pureza (yuck) que destilaba la chica de cabello rosa… por el resto de las siguientes 3 horas se dedico a ser espectador en primera fila de lo que causaba aquella joven en el chico "vacío" con quien compartía cuerpo, y después de seguir a la oscura casa se dedico a reproducir lascivas imágenes de la sexy pero pura chica que fueron transmitidas a el chico "Sai" (como descubrió hoy que se llamaba" quien termino la noche con la ayuda de su mano.

.

.

.

_Hasta el diablo es buena persona cuando esta satisfecho._

_._

_._

_._

Se decidió así pues, que no tomaría el alma del chico tan rápidamente, seria "piadoso" y si jugaba bien sus cartas podría no solo compartir su lecho sino también, corromper la pureza de aquella chica que era una diablesa disfrazada de ángel… él podía sentirlo.

.

.

.

* * *

**Ehhh esto empece a escribirlo el jueves pero solo hasta hoy pude seguir y perdi la inspiración, no estoy conforme con esto asi que debo continuarlo para remediar los daños ya hechos jaja y la idea es tocar estos temas algo oscuros pues no puede faltarnos algo de terror aquí no es cierto?**

**No he recibido propuestas de One shots (puchero) no es justo, :´( denmen ideas o, o no volveré a actualizar.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Clarooo! Ugh no se que me pasa creo que tengo sueño, vere que mas puedo subir hoy y mañana en la mañana.**


	16. El arte de la Infidelidad 1

**ADVERTENCIA: **Algo fuera de Carácter (bueno mucho), AU.

**RATED: T (?)**

**PUBLISHED: **** Abril** 5 2014 **EDITED: Abril **29 2014

**El arte de la Infidelidad.**

**(1)**

"_Los hombres aman sus vicios y al mismo tiempo los odian…"_

_._

_._

5 años de Matrimonio

_-Gemidos-_

4 años de noviazgo

-_Uhg, más… más rápido.-_

Toda una vida de amistad

_-Suspiros-_

Tenía 26 años, "felizmente" casado o eso creía. Le gustaba hacerse el ciego (había aprendido a serlo) y consolarse a si mismo mientras se negaba a creer lo que tenia frente a sus ojos…

Se alejó de la puerta de madera con el numero 34, puerta tras la que se encontraba su "cariñosa" esposa; caminó por el largo pasillo tomo el ascensor y salió del hotel con una tranquilidad propia de su forma de ser, ingresó a su auto y condujo por un largo tiempo a una velocidad algo lenta (o en su efecto falta de la misma) se sentía flotar, una voz algo lejana en su interior razonó que quizás se encontraba en estado de shock.

Reconoció las casas y arboles que le indicaban la llegada a su casa descendió del auto, observó la gran casa mientras por su mente se pasaban conversaciones tarde en la noche, dos cuerpos hablando de poblarla con niños alguna vez... salió de su ensimismamiento y con grandes zancadas llego a la puerta principal ignorando olímpicamente al perro (que no quería pero igual compro porque ella lo quería) e ingreso en su estudio donde trabajó por unas 2 horas hasta que dieron las 6, siendo esta la hora donde "terminaría" el turno de su (_ahoraNOestabatanseguro_) mujer quien cumpliendo con sus cálculos se hizo notar al momento en que mimaba aquel ruidoso can que le regalo hace 2 años (siempre le cumplía sus caprichos. Siempresiempresiempre) para luego ingresar a su oficina y saludarlo con un casto beso en la mejilla mientras le contaba todo lo que hizo en el hospital.

Sasuke tecleaba en su PC mientras asentía en los momentos necesarios de la narración y pensaba en todo lo que había hecho por ella, en números de habitaciones de hoteles y pelirrojos recogiendo a su esposa en la hora de su descanso, en como su corazón se quebraba una y otra y otrayotrayotra vez al tiempo que al fin la realidad hizo _Click _en su interior. Los celos lo asaltaron, su sensatez se iba y la tomaba fuertemente besándola con desesperación mientras la conducía a una velocidad admirable a su habitación que seria manchada por las acciones de ella (como mancho su amor) la poseía con una necesidad que notó la asustaba, sentía que era alguien distinto que veía desde fuera lo que pasaba hasta que sintió lagrimas recorrer su rostro mientras la penetraba una y otra vez y en su mente solo podía ver como el pelirrojo la penetro una y otra vez hace unas pocas horas y sus lagrimas siguen y siguen cayendo por que no sabe como lidiar con el dolor y llora mas cuando la ve llorando a ella también, por que ella sabesabesabe que el ya sabe de sus vergonzosas acciones y no sabe como sentirse y su corazón también esta roto _CrackCrackCrack _por que le ama pero ella siempre ha sido débil y entre lagrimas y sollozos siguen en su acto que no saben como llamar, porque no es tierno y lento como para llamarlo _hacer el amor_ pero tampoco es lo suficientemente rudo para ser llamado _tener sexo_ solo saben que estuvieron presentes haciéndolo toda la noche y sus corazones seguían rotos mientras los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana…

.

.

.

"_La mujer es más como la noche. Te rodea, te envuelve, te ahoga, sin ofenderte, sin ni siquiera tocarte."_

_._

_._

_._

Esa mañana le dejo sola en la cama, necesitaba auxiliar su lastimado ego y comenzar a recoger las partes de su corazón; vagabundeaba por las calles, su cuerpo sustento solo con agua por horas hasta que la tarde llegó y su rumbo final fue la casa que compartía con la mujer que amaba... _En su rostro la determinación iba firme._

Entro como un hombre nuevo y renovado a su hogar exaltando un poco a la pelirosa que le observaba con ojos rojos e hinchados, en otra situación le habría roto el corazón verla así (pero el suyo ya estaba roto _CrackCrackCrack_) y solo le quedaba su arrogancia, lo único que no le permitía el ser derrumbado; la tomo fuertemente por los hombros quedando ahora a su misma altura.

-No lo volverás a ver, no quiero que te hable ni por teléfono tú fuiste mía primero y así será hasta que la muerte nos separe. Te amo pero si me llego a enterar de que hablas de nuevo con él lo mato Sakura, te juro que lo mato y sabes que hablo en serio.-

Agradecía que su voz autoritaria no se quebrara como su corazón al ver lagrimas corriendo ese lindo rostro, prefería no pensar en el significado de aquellas gotas de agua salada, con el mismo fuerte agarra la guió hasta el teléfono donde la abrazaba posesivamente mientras ella le informaba al pelirrojo "_Gaarayanoteveremás" _ entre lagrimas y sollozos por que le dolía lastimar al hombre que la conocía de 5 años de matrimonio, 4 años de noviazgo y toda una vida de amistad pero su orgullo también llamaba a gritos a Gaara que la hacia sentirse salvaje y rebelde y también le preocupara que le pasara algo porque sabia de lo que su esposo era capaz pero Gaara no valía la pena porque el hombre que la abrazó mientras terminaba la relación con el hombre que le traicionaba y ahora se hallaba con ella en la cama, abrazándola tiernamente mientras la consolaba (cuando era SU corazón era el roto_CrackCrackCrack _por ella) no era Gaara sino Sasuke que solo limpiaba las lagrimas de la pelirosa y la besaba y le susurraba cuanto la amaba, como fue el quien la vio primero y era suya por derecho y le pide ahora sin amenazas y sin perfil cruel que por favor no vea al pelirrojo más nuncanuncanunca mas y así pasan la noche entre susurro rotos y sollozos ahogados tratando de enmendar sus corazones rotos con la esperanza de que no vivirán una mentira por el resto de sus vidas.

.

.

.

"_Los hombres aman sus vicios y al mismo tiempo los odian…"_

_._

_._

_._

Y él la ODIA _odiaodiaodia_ porque es adicto a ella y no es la primera infidelidad que le perdona pero si es la ultima …

…(eso lo jura porque matara a quien se atreva a robársela y luego se matara con ella porque era SUYA y su corazón roto ya ha sido enmendado muchas veces)...

_y no sabe cuantas mas podrá aguantar_

.

.

.

_La mujer es mala. Cada vez que se le presente la ocasión, toda mujer pecará._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

PERDON por talvez algunos errores pero estaba emocionada jaja.

Espero les halla gustado.


	17. Neighbour

**Gatitu: **No se si estés leyendo esto pero la verdad mi intención no era ofender a nadie de hecho me gusta mucho mi país (con todo lo bueno y malo) y no era mi intención que lo tomaran de una mala forma (hablo de la pequeña historia) simplemente quería compartirla porque pasó en verdad. No sé en qué parte vivas tu pero pues si hay épocas en donde yo vivo que se ponen súper malos y han picado gente, pero en fin lamento mucho si te sentiste ofendid y pues ya eso es todo, oh! también gracias por leer mi humilde historia jaja.

**dani24ela**De hecho lo que quería dar a entender era como que por el solo hecho de engañar se sentía como toda una rebelde, ya sabes como cuando sabes que lo que haces esta mal pero eres adicta a la adrenalina y emociones que te da.

**Sé que tal vez muchas personas no quedaron conformes o satisfechas con la historia de infidelidad y aunque Sasuke es quizá mi personaje favorito (aunque pareciera que es Sakura) no sé porque tengo esta vil obsesión de hacerlo sufrir siempre, tal vez solo estoy cansada de el mismo cliché de una Sakura toda no se… manipulable? Ahg no se describir mis pensamientos jaja.**

**Por si están interesadas he publicado El arte de la Infidelidad aparte y tendrá no sé cuantos capítulos pero serán también como OneShots mostrando distintos escenarios en que uno de los dos es infiel (aunque Sasuke sufrirá siempre porque asi soy, obsesionada con una versión de un mundo alterno donde Sasuke sea un romantico empedernido con su corazón roto).**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: Lime ya que no es como tan explicito (almenos para mi)… creo ya no sé como expresarme Dios, eso es un problema.**

**RATED: … M **

**PUBLISHED: A**bril 6/14

**Neighbour**

Su respiración se encontraba algo agitada, sus pezones duros como roca y su vagina tan mojada que se sentía sucia…

_Tan pero tan sucia!_

Ese era su necesitado pensamiento _o suplica_, sus dedos ya no eran suficientes y la excitación y las ganas seguían tan presentes como si no hubiese ya tratado de aliviar sus necesidades varias veces… sabia que en la zona de su cama donde estaba ubicado su trasero había ya un pequeño charco de los líquidos que bajaban por sus labios inferiores y seguían por el camino de su dos redondos músculos pero no podía detenerse, sus dedos trataban de satisfacer su golosa vulva pero por más que trataba no podía llegar a su tan deseado éxtasis. Las fantasías no eran suficientes, no era capaz de buscar en su cerebro que podría brindarle el tan deseado éxtasis que ha buscado por más de 2 horas hasta que fue interrumpida por el timbre.

Con algo de resentimiento se puso un camisón de dormir (uhh no se cómo le digan en sus países aquí es como bata pero ya saben es pijama tipo vestidito y eso) que restringía deliciosamente sus duros y erectos pezones que rogaban por la caricia de algo más húmedo y caliente, no se molesto en buscar ropa interior pues no tardaría en volver a desnudarse (y tocarse nuevamenteconsusdedos). Sus ojos se hallaban algo dilatados y tendrías que ser ciego para no notar que se encontraba hambrienta de una polla bien grande, se dirigió a la puerta que al abrirse mostro al lindo vecino que se mudo no hace muchos días a la casa del lado vistiendo lindos jeans claros y una sencilla camiseta que lo hacía lucir jodidamente violable.

Noto como le dio un rápido recorrido a su atuendo pero no le prestó atención, quería acabar rápido con la no deseada visita para volver a su habitación eran las 10pm después de todo (y quería llegar a sus dedos para ver si al fin lograba llegar terminar) por lo que escasamente logro grabarse su nombre al momento de presentarse _Sasuke, _quien con su lindo cabello negro y linda sonrisa sexy solo venia a preguntar si tenía su permiso para reemplazar la cerca que divide sus patios traseros con una cerca natural que el mismo plantara y blablablá, lo ignora totalmente porque solo puede pensar en cómo sería el movimiento de esos lindos labios entre sus piernas mientras ella monta su lindo rostro y tira de su sexy cabello negro y siente como nuevamente sus pezones quieren atravesar su vestimenta que es notado por el nuevo vecino que comienza a aclarar su garganta de una manera que le parece muy tierna provocando más ganas de tenerlo en su interior por lo que sigue ignorando lo que dice su nuevo lindotierno vecino mientras decide si debería o no tener _salvajeanimalrudo_sexo con él lo que le regala unas imágenes muy detalladas de lo que quiere, por ende no se sorprende cuando de su boca salen las palabra antes de terminar de pensar si está bien o no decirle a su nuevo agradable vecino Sasuke

-por favor Follame-.

Pero si la sorprende cuando inmediatamente es acorralada contra la pared que esta junto a la puerta abierta y es ahí que siente lo duro que parece estar su lindo vecino quien la besa como un animal pero así lo quiere por lo que responde de la misma manera mientras entre fuertes caricias logra sacarle la sencilla camisa y recorre con su boca abierta el pecho y cuello de el pelinegro, repartiendo besos de aquí alla, rozando su varonil pezón sintiendo la muestra de su deseo restregarse entre sus piernas, mojando la delgada tela del camisón que es la única barrera que los separa aparte de los bóxers de su vecino que ya se ha abierto la cremallera buscando mas contacto ocasionándoles tantas sensaciones a la vez, la sujeto del trasero mientras arrinconaba su bóxer bajo sus testículos y levantaba la ya mojada tela dejándola sobre las caderas de la pelirosa para apretar y rozar su duro pene en ese mojado y mágico lugar de arriba abajo de un lado a otro…

Libero los pezones de la restricción que atormentaba a la pelirosa que no sabia si estaba a punto de explotar por su juegos previos o por la adrenalina de saber que cualquiera que pasara por su acera podría verlos pero solo apreta mas el rostro de Sasuke a sus pechos mientras los movimientos de su cadera aumenta, y su cabeza cae hacia atrás cuando es penetrada y estirada deliciosamente por el pene de su lindo vecino que ahora esparce los fluidos en su trasero de vez en cuando rozando la unión de sus cuerpos y luego subiendo de nuevo a su ano, estimulándolo sutilmente mientras la sigue penetrando como un salvaje y la tiene quejándose como un perrito hambriento pero ella es una perra hambrienta de una polla, y está siendo alimentada con una pasión que la tiene con sus ojos húmedos mientras siente como un dedo ingresa en su ano y la sensación es _deliciosa _y quisiera tener algo más grande atrás, su mente maquina como seria tener otro hombre igual de lindotiernosexy como el que la penetra por delante estrechándola desde atrás y es demasiado la combinación de la adrenalina, la fantasia y la forma en que es follada llevándola a su tan buscado éxtasis.

.

.

… _extasis_.

Solo dura unos minutos o segundos pero es tan indescriptible la explosión de todos sus nervios, la tensión de todos sus musculos para luego saltar y quedar totalmente relajados o tal vez la maravillosa sensación en su coño al venirse pero nada se compara con sentir la tensión en ese delicioso trozo de carne que le atraviesa el cuerpo, de sentir los líquidos caer mientras retiran el trozo de carne que entraba y salía de su cuerpo minutos atrás…

O el sentir de nuevo las ganas porque ella está hambrienta y su lindo vecino la alimenta toda la noche con el sexo más duro que ha tenido, y ella no sabe que la pasión de su vecino es porque él la desea desde que la vio, que decidió gastar su dinero en la cerca natural porque será más fácil expiarla y mucho menos sabe todas las veces que se ha masturbado mientras la veía jugar consigo misma…

.

.

Y al día siguiente se tarda mas de lo esperado el remover la cerca porque la linda pelirosa tenía una falda muy pegada a su lindo trasero que luego descubriría no estaría escondido por un par de bragas y terminaría besando entre sus piernas mientras ella lo tira del cabello tratando de que se la coma completa… y esto solo comienza.

.

.

* * *

Perdón por usar esos términos pero siempre he pensado que es súper caliente leer un lemon con términos asi todos españoles pero no lo volveré a hacer lo prometo.

Hmm no se creo que he perdido un poco de mi perversión.

**VOTACIONES**

A-Sakura ninfómana

B.-un trio ItaSakuSasu

Ya saben el que gane será publicado primero y luego el otro.


	18. Threesome

**QUERIDAS LECTORAS ESTABA PENSANDO QUE SERIA GENIAL QUE NOS VIERAMOS LAS CARAS, COMO ESTOY EN EL PROCESO DE CREARME UN VINE PENSÉ QUE DEBERÍAMOS HACER ESTO… DIGANME QUE OPINAN?**

**Por otro lado, me siento triste de que tan pocas participaran en la votación por lo que de castigo les dejare solo un avance de lo que será jajaja además deben decirme si quieren algo solo sexual y muy fuerte o algo con un poco de sentimentalismo… Y si les parecería muy pasado si pongo algo de incesto con los hermanos.**

**Esta es la idea del Itasakusasu que empecé a escribir apenas abrí mi cuenta en FF para publicarla en ingles pero aun no la desarrollo.**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: THREESOME, ORALSEX, MASTURBATION… y un poco de Voyeurism**

**RATED: MA**

**PUBLISHED: A**bril 13/14

.

"_**Un buen Hermano Mayor debe impartirle sabiduría a su Hermano Menor…"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Gruñidos_

_._

_Gemidos_

_._

_Suspiros _

_._

_Pieles chocando_

_._

_Respiraciones sonoras_

_._

_Maldiciones_

_._

_-Itachi! (susurro seductor) _

_._

_Gemido..._

.

Sabía que era un error estar viendo a su hermano mayor cuando dicho hermano estaba follando a una chica. Incorrecto el estar excitado por dicha actividad, pero no puede evitarlo, después de todo, aquella chica es la dueña de sus sentimientos y lujuria.

Es una pena que fuera su hermano quien la estaba penetrando y no él, ¡oh bueno! Mejor ir al baño de una vez, después de todo su erección no se iría sola

* * *

**Ya saben, opinen si están de acuerdo con que nos conozcamos, creen sus cuentas de VINE, que será divertido publicar cortos vídeos para conocernos.**


	19. Threesome Part2

**LO SIENTOO, **las tengo tan abandonadas pero es que he estado en un foro y ha sido muy divertido y también hablando en WhatsApp con algunos del foro y pues nada jaja **(SI ALGUIEN ESTA INTERESADO EN UNIRSE PUEDEN DARME SU NUMERO POR PM) en fi****n,**** h**e estado también pensando en formas de continuar los fics o capis en que me han bloqueado y así entonces disculpen, espero con esto me reivindique.

**SI LES GUSTA EL YAOI PASEN POR MI NUEVA HISTORIA  The Boss  
**

**Ahora que lo recuerdo, esto podría estar unido al capitulo StraighShota y al de Amor Propio saben.**

**Por cierto, si están interesadas en dar una pasada por el foro les dejo el link: www. fanfiction .net **forum/La-Aldea-Oculta-entre-las-Hojas/151026/

Recuerden que deben quitar los espacios en el Link.

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: THREESOME, ORALSEX, MASTURBATION (algo de crack )… y un poco de Voyeurism. OOC**

**RATED: MA**

**PUBLISHED: A**bril 20/14

.

"_**Un buen Hermano Mayor debe impartirle sabiduría a su Hermano Menor…"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Sabía que era un error estar viendo a su hermano mayor cuando dicho hermano estaba follando a una chica. Incorrecto el estar excitado por dicha actividad, pero no puede evitarlo, después de todo, aquella chica es la dueña de sus sentimientos y lujuria. _

_Es una pena que fuera su hermano quien la estaba penetrando y no él, ¡oh bueno! Mejor ir al baño de una vez, después de todo su erección no se iría sola_

* * *

_**ItaSasuSaku**_

_**.**_

**Itachi Uchiha**

Despertó perezosamente, miro la hora y suspiro con resignación… de nuevo despertaba en la madrugada y así nunca podría deshacerse de sus grandes ojeras; bueno aunque su novia decía que así era sexy.

Retiro la cobija, se puso de pie y salió de su habitación con rumbo al baño, iba quejándose mentalmente hasta que un ruido lo saco de sus cavilaciones, se detuvo y giro su cabeza en dirección a la puerta del cuarto de su hermano menor… Ahí! De nuevo ese extraño sonido.

Se acerco rápidamente a la puerta, y lo escucho de nuevo.

Un gemido.

_Vaya, vaya._ Pensó, pues ese no era solo un gemido, era un nombre...

Era el nombre de su novia.

Una sonrisa macabra se dibujó en su rostro, ahora entendía porque se sentía observado cuando tenía sexo en su casa, al parecer su hermano le gustaba presenciar cuando la pelirosa era follada hasta el cansancio.

_De camino al baño, su cabeza iba formulando un malvado plan._

_._

* * *

_._

**Sakura Haruno**

Aun no podía creer que era novia de EL Itachi Uchiha, después de todo con su delgado pero sensual cuerpo y sus profundos ojos era uno de los chicos mas codiciados y eso, sin incluir lo sexy que luce con su largo cabello, es cierto que su hermano menor era también guapo pero solo tenia 15 años bueno, ella tenia solo 17 e Itachi era incluso mayor que ella; pero aquí estaban ya con casi 6 meses de relación.

Siguió soñando con su novio mientras tomaba un baño y llevaba a cabo su rutina de belleza; ya eran maso menos las 3 de la tarde cuando recibió un mensaje de su guapo novio, lo leyó y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

...

_Lo que nadie sabia es que logró quedarse con el azabache de la coleta por su pervertida y liberal forma de ser, _

_Solo tras la puerta es que mostraba lo salvaje que podía ser._

_._

* * *

.

Su mano subía y bajaba a un ritmo frenético, sudor recorria su cuerpo mientras mordia su labio inferior tratando de acallar los sonidos mientras en su mente veía una pelirosa bajo su cuerpo, su pecho frotandose contra los senos de la chica mientras la penetraba una y otra vez con fuerte estocadas; blanco exploto tras sus parpados a la vez que su mano libre frotaba sus testiculos y liquido blanco salia de la punta de su pene.

Tomó grandes bocanadas de aire hasta que su respiración disminuyo y cayó en un ligero sueño de post-orgasmo.

[...]

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Es un joven de 15 años, vive con sus padres y hermano mayor de 19 años; normalmente se encuentra solo en casa con su hermano ya que sus padres mantienen fuera de la misma, su carácter es algo serio pero es una buena persona, le gusta la novia de su hermano llamada Sakura y nadie fuera de su hermano conoce su gran secreto.

_Aun era virgen. _

_Lo que Sasuke no sabia es que muy pronto dejaría de serlo._

_._

* * *

_._

**En otro lado de la casa Uchiha:**

**-**_Entonces quieres que le arrebate la inocencia a tu hermano?-_ Susurraba Sakura al azabache de la coleta que devoraba sus senos con tranquilidad, los mordía suavemente para luego succionarlos y repetir la acción. -_No te pondrás celoso...?-_ Itachi libero con un _pop_! el seno de la pelirosa, su mano se escabullía bajo la falda y ropa interior de la chica, llegando a la mojada entrepierna donde empezó a penetrarla con 2 de sus dedos mientras la besaba con vehemencia. -_Yo estaré guiándolos a ambos; sera mas un show para mi que un regalo para Sasuke ademas (penetración especialmente fuerte), se cuanto te excita que te observen mientras follas._

Itachi retiro su mano y limpio ambos dedos con su boca, sonrió mientras observaba como la pelirosa se ponía presentable y limpiaba su mojada vagina pero la interrumpió cuando se iba a poner su ropa interior nuevamente.

-_No te los pongas, quiero que juegues con él antes de que lo dejes tomarte.- _La besó y le dijo que los esperara en la sala

[...]

Itachi se dirigió a la habitación de su Otouto donde lo encontró dormitando levemente, se acerco y sentó en la esquina de la cama donde procedió a sacudirlo levemente, le parecía que fue ayer cuando el pequeño Sasuke iba a buscarlo en medio de la noche y ahora le iba a dar el placer de que su amor platónico sea su primera vez; suspiró y lo sacudió mas fuerte hasta que logró despertarlo, decirle que se diera un baño y que lo esperaba en la sala.

Salio de la habitación y se dirigió ahora al encuentro con su novia pelirosa, quien por cierto se encontraba en una posición muy sugerente, su falda apenas y cubría su trasero dejando al mundo saber que no llevaba ropa interior, estaba recostada boca abajo en el sofá mientras con sus piernas flexionadas en las rodillas mientras las movía de adelante atrás y para rematar al sentirlo llegar lo miro por sobre el hombro, dedicándole una sonrisa juguetona... ya podía sentir su miembro reaccionando ante tal escena pero se olvido todo esto al sentir su hermano entrar a la habitación, se giro con una sonrisa maliciosa.

...tenia que ver la cara que ponía su Otouto!

.

* * *

.

Se le hacia sospechoso que su hermano le hubiese dicho que se arreglara pero no le tomo importancia, supuso que solo lo invitaría a salir; se ducho y vistió, no tardo mucho y bajo las escaleras en un medio trote pero oh! cuál fue su sorpresa al llegar a la sala y encontrarse con la imagen de la razón por la que se mastur- ehh la novia de su hermano en una posición tan erótica como en la que se encontraba, sintió sus pantalones estrechos mientras su pene se agrandaba, no se dio cuenta en que momento se sonrojo pero sabia que su cara estaba como los tomates que amaba comer. Una tos nerviosa se hizo presente en la habitación, a lo que la linda pelirosa respondió con una risita que lo hizo sonrojar mas, inhalo repetidamente hasta que giró a ver su hermano quien solo tenia una sonrisa burlona, abrió repetidamente la boca pero no salia nada, quería pedir una explicación de que significaba todo esto pero antes de poder hablar sintió unos brazos ajenos a los suyos rodear su cintura junto con unos labios que repartían pequeños besos de boca abierta por su nuca, se congelo mientras le lanzo una mirada de suplica a su hermano.

Itachi borró la sonrisa de su rostro, abriendo paso a la seriedad que lo caracterizaba, -_Se que te tocas pensando en Sakura (_a esto la pelirosa abrió un poco sus ojos por la sorpresa)-_. _Sasuke quiso que la tierra lo tragase, no solo lo humillo su hermano frente a la chica que le gusta, sino que sintió como ella se sobresaltaba un poco por la noticia, iba a tratar de defenderse pero su hermano lo detuvo con un movimiento de la mano.-_No estoy molesto tranquilo, solo que te cumpliremos tu fantasía... Quieres tener sexo con Sakura?- _Sasuke solo pudo abrir su boca como un pez fuera del agua, ¿en verdad su hermano le hablaba en serio? su hermano le hizo una mirada de impaciencia por lo que cerro su boca y solo asintió repetidamente.-_Bien tendrás tu oportunidad, pero debes hacer todo lo que yo diga de acuerdo? (u_n asentimiento)_ Muy bien, déjate guiar por Sakura-.__  
_

Observó como su hermano se dirigía al sillón de solo un ocupante mientras la pelirosa lo dirigía al sofá, donde lo obligo a sentarse con ella en su regazo donde empezó a mover sus caderas con movimientos circulares y ubico sus manos en los glúteos de la pelirosa lo que le hizo recordar que ella no llevaba ropa interior ocasionándole una ayuda a la erección que se estaba formando mientras ella lo besaba con vehemencia, prácticamente haciéndole el amor con su rosada lengua; los movimientos de la cadera eran tortuosamente lentos, repartía besos por su cuello y acariciaba bajo su camisa. Le quito su camisa dejándolo así medio desnudo, besando su pecho y lamiendo sus pezones masculinos, ocasionándole una deliciosa descarga de corriente que termino en su ya totalmente erecto pene.

Lo beso una vez más y luego se puso de rodillas frente a su miembro, sentía su boca seca mientras observaba como Sakura bajaba su zipper y le besaba el vientre, de solo imaginar lo que venia sintió el liquido pre seminal empezar a salir por la cabeza de su falo, levanto un poco sus caderas mientras la pelirosa bajaba sus jeans y las femeninas manos empezaban a masajear sobre su boxer el caliente trozo de carne, apretujandolo y acariciándolo; Uñas recorrian la longitud de sus ya desnudas piernas causándole un escalofrió que se sumo al gemido que escapo de su boca al sentir como tomaba su pene en esa pequeña boca, sintió sus ojos perder enfoque y cuando giró la cabeza hacia su hermano no supo como sentirse, pues el azabache de la coleta tenia su miembro erecto en su mano derecha, masturbándose mientras observaba a su novia comerse el pene de su otouto.

Sasuke soltaba gemidos roncos mientras dirigía su mano derecha a la cabeza de la chica, nunca se imagino que se sentiría tan bien estar en la boca de una mujer, y si esta era su amor platónico mucho mejor; la lengua de la chica, recorría la rajita de su pene mientras succionaba lo que podía tener en su boca, su mano izquierda jugaba de vez en cuando con los testículos del pelinegro que estaba a punto de llegar, mas fue interrumpido por el ronco comando de su hermano hacia Sakura, diciéndole que se pusiera de pie.

Sakura obedeció la orden de su novio quien nuevamente le dijo que se deshiciera de su blusa para después ubicarse sobre el sillón en sus cuatro extremidades. Sasuke gimió roncamente cuando vio la imagen que tenia frente a el, los erectos pezones de la pelirosa estaban al aire, su falda subida ocultando solo el ano de la chica y la mojada y depilada vagina en todo su furor; se escuchó nuevamente una orden de parte del mayor, Sasuke debía tomar su pene con una mano, dirigirlo a la entrepierna de la chica y empezar a restregarlo, bañarlo en los fluidos de la excitada chica que gemía por las atenciones del menor de los Uchiha. Arriba y abajo, en círculos y golpecitos eran los movimientos que realizaba Sasuke, su mano izquierda acariciaba y pellizcaba los pezones de la jadeante pelirosa mientras su mano derecha apretaba el redondo trasero de Sakura, giró nuevamente la mirada a su hermano quien seguía masturbándose perezosamente, pero cuando sus miradas se encontraron lo hizo detenerse de nuevo.

_-Siéntate con las piernas estiradas en el sillón y deja que Sakura te_ _monte, y tu, déjate la falda-_ fue la orden.

El menor de los Uchiha acató la orden y ahora se encontraba extendido a lo largo del sillón, su parte superior recostada en el brazo del mueble; miro a la chica que se hinco sobre el, lo besó y ahogo el gemido que iba a salir al momento de la penetración. Sasuke creyó ver estrellas, Sakura se sentía tan calientita y húmeda, lo tenia delirando con las suaves estocadas, s_ubia y bajaba, _casi que podía imaginar como el interior de la chica se estiraba para acomodarlo mejor.

[...]

_-Mmm Sasuke-Kun.- _gimió la de cabello rosa mientras seguía penetrándose a si misma lentamente, rayándose contra el vientre del pelinegro, siguió con el lento paso por unos 5 minutos, ya iba a aumentar la velocidad pero entonces una sombra y un peso mas en el sofá llamaron su atención y sintió algo que la hizo delirar. El erecto pene de su novio se movía perezosamente en su ano, estaba algo húmedo por los fluidos de Itachi, quien termino de lubricarse a si mismo con los líquidos de la chica... Sakura trato de relajar su cuerpo mientras seguía penetrándose, ya lo había hecho por detrás con su novio por lo que sabia que hacer para no sentir dolor, ademas de que con lo excitada que estaba lo mas seguro es que su ano se encontrara dilatado y listo para ser penetrado.

y entonces...

Itachi entró y la pelirosa gimió, estaba siendo estrechada por ambos lados y se sentía muy bien, apoyo sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Sasuke, dándole mejor entrada al pene del chico de la coleta quien se hallaba apretándole el trasero y gruñendo levemente, beso al menor de los Uchiha mientras sentía como era penetrada lenta pero fuertemente por su novio, comenzó a responder las estocadas de Itachi mientras aumentaba su ritmo con Sasuke, quien empezaba a gemir y gruñir mas seguido, apretándole sus senos, mordisqueandolos y besando su cuello, subiendo sus caderas cada vez con mas fuera hasta que con un gruñido un poco fuerte se corrió dentro de la pelirosa.

Itachi tomo a Sakura de la cintura y pego su pecho a la espalda de la chica, ordenandole a su hermano que saliera de su novia y su ubicara entre las piernas de ella.

... que la besara allí.

Sasuke obedeció y aunque algo incomodo logro posicionarse entre las piernas de la chica y tímidamente comenzó a dibujar con la punta de su lengua el clítoris de la pelirosa quien comenzó a gemir mas necesitadamente, en verdad le daba algo de repulsión pensar en quizá saborear un poco de su semen pero su excitación no lo dejaba pensar bien por lo que tomo con sus manos la cadera de la chica y prácticamente enterró su rostro, su lengua terminaba de separar los labios vaginales, su nariz acariciaba ligeramente el clítoris mientras su respiración le daba de lleno al pequeño botón de nervios, Sakura estaba prácticamente gritando, no sabia que era mas cachondo si la imagen de 2 hombres muy sexys follandola como si no hubiera un mañana o el solo placer que le daba cada uno de los hermanos Uchiha.

Itachi nunca había estado tan duro en su vida, su pequeño hermano estaba dándole sexo oral a su querida novia mientras inconscientemente agraciaba la base de su pene; Itachi solo podía aumentar sus estocadas en respuesta a las cosas que sentía, la estrechez de su novia, la posición y la situación en que estaban los 3, a su mente vino una imagen de ser descubiertos y su paso aumento a una velocidad increíble, escabullo su mano derecha entre los cuerpos que tenia en frente y comenzó a masajear circularmente el clítoris de la pelirosa que gemía desesperadamente, respondiendo a sus duras penetraciones y a punto de desgarrar el sillón por la fuerza que ejercían sus manos y quien, con un grito lo apretó en su interior de una manera que no pudo hacer mas que eyacular en el interior de Sakura mientas esta buscaba su boca y lo besaba con un deseo y pasión que nunca había sentido.

.

.

.

El final queda a sus imaginaciones.

* * *

**Uhh espero que les haya gustado y quedaran cachondas jaja, espero que hallan entendido porque bueno cruce a ratos los puntos de vista de los personajes, otras veces los escribía en un mismo párrafo y a ratos olvidaba la pose en que los tenia pero es que siempre escribo todo en una sentada y ya no queria modificar mas esto.**

**¿Review? **


End file.
